100 Prompt OTP Challenge!
by BouNigt
Summary: Los fics serán de las parejas: Bugs/Daffy (Baffy), Sly/Pepe, principalmente. Puede que agregue otras parejas más adelante. Son One-Shots por lo que no tendrán relación entre si y se llevaran a cabo dentro de líneas de tiempo distintas. (Principalmente Humanizado)
1. Chapter 1

**100 Promp** **t** **OTP Challenge**

 **Atención!**

Los fics serán de las parejas: Bugs/Daffy (Baffy), Sly/Pepe, principalmente. Puede que agregue otras parejas más adelante.

Son One-Shots por lo que no tendrán relación entre si y se llevaran a cabo dentro de líneas de tiempo distintas.

Los Looney tunes no me pertenecen, ni sus personajes. Hago esto para distraerme y salir del bloqueo de escritura que tengo.

En caso de que deseen que agregue otra palabra a la lista de Prompts, pueden mandarme la palabra por mensaje o review.

 **Prompts:**

1\. moonlight

2\. beauty

3\. cake

4\. art

5\. Action: character must have a drink

6\. rain

7\. pet

8\. Action: character must dive a car

9\. lilies

10\. systematic

11\. black

12\. candles

13 Song: Need you Now by Lady Antebellum

14\. Quote: Never regret what once made you smile

15: book

16\. woods

17\. fire

18\. perception

19\. action: character must walk somewhere

20\. Song: Apologize by OneRepublic

21\. beach

22\. quote: "You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." ― Dr. Seuss

23\. song: Lost in Stereo by All Time Low

24\. warmth

25\. winter

26\. Halloween

27\. Action: The character must talk about their relationship with a friend

28\. cup/mug

29\. concert

30\. "Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that." ― Martin Luther King Jr

31\. "There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment." ― Sarah Dessen

32\. Fog

33\. Yelling

34\. mentalist

35\. bike

36\. Song: Like it's her birthday by good charlotte

37\. night

38\. fan

39\. color

40\. action: character must attend a wedding

41\. regret

42\. always

43\. sunshine

44\. genre: romance

45\. green

46\. pebbles

47\. dance

48\. genre: humor

49\. Song: Man to Man by Gary Allan

50\. magic

51\. tattoo

52\. genre: angst

53\. genre: hurt/comfort

54\. camera

55\. music

56\. flip-flops

57\. genre: mystery

58\. journal

59\. quote: "Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." ― Lao Tzu

60\. action: character must wrap a gift

61\. action: character must go to the story

62\. genre: family

63\. haunted

64\. butterfly

65\. roses

66\. letter

67\. money

68\. calendar

69\. hospital

70\. bandaids

71\. make-up

72\. Song: Running by No Doubt

73\. action: a character must talk to an authority figure [cop, boss, firefighter, parent etc]

74\. Song: It Will Rain by Bruno Mars

75\. hair dye

76\. pulse

77\. radio

78\. promise

79\. presence

80\. computer

81\. action: character must go to an airport

82\. grass

83\. "If you can make a girl laugh, you can make her do anything." ― Marilyn Monroe

84\. shopping

85\. dinner

86\. basic

87\. Song: "It Girl" by Jason Darulo

88\. note

89\. vehicle [of any kind]

90\. action: character must argue with someone about their relationship

91\. action: one character must meet the other characters family

92\. genre: supernatural

93\. bed

94\. window

95\. train

96\. action: the characters must be apart for some reason

97\. action: a character has to defend their relationship

98\. stuffed animal

99\. bright

100\. forever


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning! El rate varia. OoC.**

 **Moonlight**

 **(Sly/Pepe)**

El romanticismo de su amigo no era un secreto para el…, de hecho no era un secreto para nadie.

Estaba consciente de que era capaz de hacer actos considerados lunáticos con tal de conquistar a la persona en la cual estuviese interesado, y siendo tan enamoradizo como resultaba ser, esa persona "especial" terminaba por no ser tan única en verdad, sino que fácilmente reemplazable.

Necesitaría de todos sus dedos de manos y pies, e inclusive más, para contar el número de personas que ha visto ser perseguidas por aquel extranjero de orígenes franceses que catalogaba como amigo.

Sus métodos de conquista no eran precisamente los más sanos, ni mucho menos considerados los más comunes, pues nadie te lleva más de una centena de globos de regalo a tu casa con el propósito de conseguir una cita, ni nadie te dice que eres el amor de su vida y que desea viajar por el mundo contigo justo al segundo de conocerte. Pero a pesar de lo ortodoxo de su personalidad, tenía que reconocer que toda aquella pantomima romántica realmente funcionaba, pues no ha conocido a nadie que tenga tanta suerte con chicas como el francés.

Podía conseguir citas en solo dos segundos, enamorar a una persona en una semana y robar miradas de hombres y mujeres con tan solo caminar frente a ellos.

Y más sin embargo él jamás creyó que algún acto tan ridículamente romántico fuese a ser dirigido hacia el alguna vez, pues su amistad se remontaba a épocas en las que ambos eran demasiado jóvenes para tan siquiera tomar una decisión por si solos… y aun así… se encontraban ahí en una escena que parecía haber sido sacada de la película romántica más cursi existente.

La luz de la luna lanzaba su brillo justamente detrás de la figura del francés, iluminándolo como si fuera una especie de aura celestial con el propósito de resaltar aquella apariencia física tan poco común.

Aquella sonrisa de siempre agregaba la cereza al pastel, pues complementaba la sugerencia que sus labios soltaron.

-'¿Qué le parece, Petit Chaton?'- cuestionó probablemente ante su falta de respuesta.

Abrió la boca decidido a apartar la mirada de esa iluminación que seguía haciendo resplandecer la piel porcelana de su rostro y brazos, y opto por ver hacia su costado buscando la respuesta a la pregunta entre la oscuridad del exterior.

Sentía los dedos delgados y fríos sostener sus manos con una delicadeza que siempre vio de lejos siendo dirigida a otros, pero que ahora le era dedicada a él ofreciéndole la oportunidad de sentir la temperatura de su cuerpo y lo terso de su tacto, y no pudo hacer nada más que reír nervioso, tomándose ese tiempo para aclarar su garganta.

-'Déjate de bromas'- consiguió decir ignorando el grito de su inconsciente que le decía que estaba minimizando la importancia de palabras que ha estado esperando desde años atrás.

-'Esta bien Mon ami, solo téngalo en cuenta'- su sonrisa se amplió, provocando que esos bellos ojos miel se cerraran por unos segundos.

Un beso cayó sobre su mejilla y sin decir más el porcelana volvió a la fiesta que se desataba dentro de la casa detrás de él.

Escuchando sus pasos alejarse hasta el punto en que no podía oírlos más, Sylvester se llevó una mano al pecho pues podía escuchar su corazón romper y agitarse como loco.

Conociendo al francés tan bien como lo hacía, estaba por lo menos un setenta por ciento seguro de que lo sabía… ese lunático enamoradizo de nombre ridículo sabia bastante bien que su sentimiento de amistad por él, llego a un punto en el que un algo más se había estado desarrollando hasta hacerle añorar que su mirada y atención se posara en él. Por un tiempo lo creyó un caso perdido, pues no existía razón o posibilidad alguna de que su amigo de años lo viera con otros ojos, mas sin embargo esas palabras que le ofreció momentos antes, diciéndole que deseaba ir más allá, que estaba interesado en él y que sus intenciones eran buenas, fueron suficientes para hacer que se preguntara… si aquello era realmente posible….

 **Beauty**

 **(Sly/Pepe)**

Era hermoso… y sabia bastante bien que su pareja odiaba que usara ese tipo de adjetivos con él, pues más de una vez le ha replicado recordándole que él no era ninguna chica linda como para ser descrito con tales palabras. Pero su pareja estaba muy equivocado, porque las únicas palabras en las que podía pensar en esos momentos para clasificarlo eran hermoso y bello.

Riendo gentilmente sintió el ligero incremento en su temperatura hacerse presente en sus mejillas.

Le escuchaba reñirle sobre algo referente al beso que le dio enfrente de sus amistades, y la expresión de enojo de aquel rostro moreno era incongruente con sus palabras, porque aun cuando se escuchara molesto, el fuerte sonrojo que adornaba esa bella cara le indicaba que no lo estaba realmente, sino que únicamente se encontraba azorado por el acto.

-'¿De qué se supone que te estas riendo?!'- dijo Sly, apretando sus dientes y puños, sintiéndose en el borde entre perder los estribos o perder la razón.

-'De lo hermoso que se ve molesto, Mon amour'- mencionó con la misma voz cantarina que sabía que provocaba que su Petit Chaton se cohibiera aún más.

Lo vio refunfuñar y fruncir el ceño un poco más, deshaciendo la tensión en su quijada solo para formar una mueca de disgusto.

-'Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no soy…'- mordió su labio inferior negándose a decir la palabra por lo avergonzante que le resultaba.

-'¿No es que, Mon Petit Chaton? No sabré a que se refiere sino lo dice claramente'- se acercó, decidido a juguetear un poco con la paciencia de su pareja.

-'No soy…'- apretó sus labios, repentinamente consciente de su falta de ropa y de lo reveladora que resultaba aquella ligera sabana.

-'¿No es….?'- adentro una mano bajo la cubierta, consiguiendo colocarla sobre la pierna del moreno, viendo a este sobresaltarse ante su acto.

-'No soy eso'- respiro con dificultad observando como la mano que yacía sobre su pierna subía con lentitud hasta posarse sobre su vientre.

Acerco su rostro al de su pareja, besando su frente y nariz, mientras que con su otra mano acaricia su sonrojada mejilla.

-'Si lo es Mon Petit Chaton… es hermoso'-

Viéndolo abrir la boca creyó que tendría una ración más de reclamos, mas sin embargo el moreno solamente la cerro de nuevo sin decir nada, limitándose a encogerse de hombros y aceptar sin replica alguna el beso que le otorgaba a sus labios.

 **Cake**

 **(Sly/Pepe)**

Era prácticamente una costumbre entre ellos, algo que se esperaba en todos sus cumpleaños y que siendo sincero realmente deseaba, pues los dotes de repostería de su pareja eran excepcionales hasta el punto de ser alabados por más de una decena de personas que han tenido la dicha de tener aunque sea una mínima prueba de estos.

El pastel que le preparaba todos los años no solamente lucia impecable, sino que su simple aroma era suficiente para hacerle agua la boca.

Pero este año las cosas fueron diferentes, pues no hubo un pastel listo para ser devorado sobre la mesa, sino que este año el francés tuvo la idea de que hicieran dicho pastel entre los dos. Lo cual si le preguntaban le pareció injusto en un principio, pues siendo su cumpleaños lo mínimo que esperaba era que se le diera la oportunidad de probar dicho pastel como en los años anteriores….

Ahora bien no era como si se pudiera quejar… no precisamente, pues en cierta manera estaba teniendo la oportunidad de probar un poco de su pastel, solo que de una forma muy distinta a lo acostumbrado….

El aroma a dulce que se desprendía del cuerpo del francés era un cambio drastrico, ya que opacaba la fuerte loción masculina que usualmente podía olfatear a distancia, pero eso no significaba que le molestara… de hecho la revoltura de ambos aromas parecían hacer un juego deleitante para su nariz, pues con cada respiro su ansiedad crecía y la necesidad de aspirar un poco más de aquella fragancia era tanta que le hubiera parecido preocupante de haberse encontrado en sus cinco sentido. Mas sin embargo ese no era el caso, no mientras yacía sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina con Pepe sobre su regazo, no mientras se deshacía de la exquisita mezcla del pastel sobre los dedos del francés y no con la mayor parte de su cerebro concentrado en recordarle sobre la escases de ropa en el cuerpo del porcelana.

Era posible que no haya tenido la oportunidad de ver la detallada decoración del pastel de cumpleaños que usualmente le era preparado con tanto esmero, o que no haya sido capaz de tener una rebanada en forma de este, pero eso no significaba que su regalo no haya sido uno bueno y menos ahora que veía a su pareja deshacer el botón de su pantalón al mismo tiempo que besaba su boca dejándole saborear parte del dulce betún recién probado.

No existía manera en que pudiera quejarse, pues esto podía ser igual de bueno o inclusive mejor que un simple pastel…. Aunque claro estaba que no le dejaría saber esto al francés….

 **Art**

 **(Sly/Pepe)**

Abrió el estuche de pinceles, carboncillos y lápices que llevaba consigo, dedicándose a mirarlos por un segundo sin estar muy seguro de cuál de todos ellos sería la herramienta elegida para usar este día.

-'Hoy es ese día del mes otra vez, Gatito. ¿Crees que venga alguien nuevo… o tal vez el mismo de la vez anterior?'- escuchó murmurar a Tweetie, quien lo miraba de reojo con esa expresión entre traviesa, inocente y amigable de siempre, la misma expresión que a esa temprana hora del día le parecía más irritante de lo normal.

-'A quién le importa quién sea el modelo, canario. Solo hay que hacer el tonto dibujo y largarnos de aquí'- sacó de mala gana su cuaderno de dibujo, para entonces ponerlo sobre su banca sin mucho interés.

Dibujar no era una de sus mejores habilidades y por esto se maldecía a si mismo por haber optado en tomar la clase de arte como uno de sus créditos de relleno a cumplir en su carrera. No que fuera precisamente malo tampoco, pues de serlo hubiera evitado a toda costa tomar una clase como aquella, pero era consciente de que no resultaba ser uno de los más agraciados en la clase, no como lo era el estúpido de Tweety cuyos dibujos eran admirados y alabados por todos los que tuvieran hasta un pequeño interés en el arte.

Dando un bostezo vio la puerta abrirse, dejando pasar por esta a quien sería su modelo de esta sesión y por poco termino por caerse de la silla al ver el rostro de la persona, quien a pesar de llevar puesto un antifaz que mantenía su identidad oculta, podía reconocer con facilidad.

Era, para su mala y buena suerte, el mismo modelo de hace un par de meses atrás, lo sabía bien pues era capaz de distinguir esas únicas facciones sin siquiera esforzarse.

En parte era buena suerte pues la imagen de su figura le resultaba fácil de seguir y plasmar, no solo gracias a haber tenido la oportunidad de dibujarla antes,… sino por la cantidad de veces que ha observado de cerca aquel cuerpo de coloración blanquecina que ahora se trasladaba hasta el centro del salón, donde era rodeado por el resto de los sus compañeros, quienes únicamente se limitaron a esperar las indicaciones del maestro antes de empezar a dibujar.

Siguiendo los movimientos del modelo, vio a este deshacerse de la bata negra que ocultaba su cuerpo, quedándose únicamente en ropa interior, para entonces sentarse en el banco que le fue proporcionado.

Sylvester se llevó ambas manos al rostro, deshaciéndose de esa pequeña chispa de esperanza de que estuviera confundiéndose de persona, pero lamentablemente estaba en lo correcto, el modelo resultaba ser justamente quien creía que era.

Revolvió su cabello un poco antes de apartar sus manos y mirar hacia el modelo, quien para su sorpresa yacía con su vista puesta en el dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta y tranquila como si su presencia ahí fuera algo esperado.

-'Pss… Gatito'- susurro Tweetie, picando el costado de Sly con el lápiz, forzando a este a dirigir su mirada hacia él. –'¿No es ese…'-

Los colores se le subieron al rostro de golpe volviéndolo un foco rojo, y apresurándose a colocar una mano sobre la boca del rubio, lo forzó a callar, pues el que el tonto "canario" supiera quien era, no significaba que fuera necesario que el resto lo supiera también.

-'Si es el!'- consiguió decir a pesar de la restricción que imponía la mano del moreno.

-'Cállate, canario!'- replico rápidamente, lanzándole una mirada amenazante que únicamente recibió como respuesta una sonrisa burlona.

-'Que lastima lindo gatito. Creí que mi dibujo sería el mejor otra vez, pero tratándose de tu noviecito tus dibujos de él siempre son mejores que los míos'- mencionó poniendo una cara triste que solo hizo enojar aún más a Sly.

Regresando nuevamente su mirada hacia el modelo de dibujo frente a él, se dijo a si mismo que no había forma de negarlo. Ese cuerpo propio de una escultura solo podía pertenecer a su pareja y si decidía ver el lado bueno de esto… al menos tendría la calificación más alta en esta sesión.

 **Action: Character must have a drink.**

 **(Sly/Pepe)**

Una de las razones por las cuales su adorado Petit Chaton no bebía no era solo por su falta de interés en el acto, sino por la notable intolerancia que presentaba ante el alcohol. Su organismo poco entrenado hacia que una copa de vino fuera más que suficiente para que comenzara a arrastrar palabras y que se pisara la lengua más de lo normal, pero si solo fuera esto Pepe se reiría y se divertiría con ello viéndolo como un espectáculo adorable, mas sin embargo su deficiencia al hablar no era el único problema que se presentaba. Una vez que la dulce sensación de mareo comenzaba a quedarse atrás gracias al continuo incremento de alcohol, era cuando las cosas se comenzaban a complicar….

Intento apartar nuevamente la copa de vino de la mano de su pareja, haciéndolo con movimientos discretos que hicieran pasar el acto como algo casual, como una simple jugarreta de un novio queriendo dar un sorbo a la bebida de su pareja. Pero tal como ocurrió las veces anteriores, el moreno fue más rápido que él, consiguiendo mover la copa fuera de su alcance justo antes de que pudiera tomarla.

Soltó un suspiro tembloroso y respiro hondo por la nariz, buscando mantenerse lo más sereno posible, debido a que se encontraban en plena celebración de una película que recién se había estrenado, y en la mesa en la que se hallaban no solo estaban más de un par de personas pertenecientes a los directivos, sino que también la mayor parte del elenco que colaboro en la filmación. Siendo estas las circunstancias no podía dejar que su apariencia tranquila se viera perturbada ni siquiera un poco, porque el levantar sospechas era lo menos que necesitaban en esos momentos.

Pero no era una tarea fácil, no teniendo la mano de su pareja frotando su entrepierna con una necesidad e interés que resultaría completamente fuera de lo usual si el moreno se encontrara sobrio. Lamentablemente este no era el caso, no tras haberlo visto tomar una copa tras otra, hasta el punto en que podía verlo reír con uno de los directores.

Lo que le resultaba más sorprendente de todo, era que lo escuchaba conversar con los demás, inclusive su atención parecía estar completamente dirigida hacia ellos y aun así su mano era capaz de "atenderlo" simultáneamente bajo la mesa sin ningún problema, pasando sus dedos sobre su entrepierna y masajeando la silueta de esta con un ritmo intenso que le dificultaba el siquiera respirar o hablar.

El calor de su vientre se intensificaba con cada caricia, por lo que sabía que serían solo un minuto o par antes de que se quedara corto de aire y el clímax empezara a hacer su aparición.

Notando la apertura de un espacio de silencio entre la conversación que tenía su pareja con el director a su lado, se apresuró a llamar la atención del moreno, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

La mirada verde de Sly se volvió a él, luciendo tan inocente como lo hacía siempre, solo con una sonrisa pícara fuera de lo normal que adornaba su rostro y una risilla que era soltada ligeramente mientras que movía de forma torpe la copa en su mano.

-'Monsieur Chat, me permite un momento.'- se puso de pie como pudo, apresurándose a cerrar su saco con tal de ocultar el notable bulto en su pantalón.

-'Por supuesto que sí'- dando un salto juguetón, siguió su ejemplo, levantándose de la mesa para después acompañar al francés, yendo detrás de él.

Consciente de los pasos de su pareja que iban detrás de él llego hasta el baño del restaurante adentrándose en este.

Podía escuchar al moreno reír por la bajo, como si todo aquello fuera un divertido juego de niños, mientras que por su parte echaba un vistazo para confirmar que se encontraran solos. Una vez hecho esto cerró la puerta del lugar con seguro, lo menos que necesitaban era que alguien los encontrara.

-'¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Jugar?'- cuestiono el moreno, recargándose contra una de las paredes, al sentir como el suelo se le movía.

-'No precisamente, Mon Petit Chaton'- acercándose a su pareja, coloco una mano detrás de su nuca atrayendo su rostro al suyo, colocando un beso hambriento sobre sus labios.

 **Rain**

 **(Sly/Pepe)**

Odiaba la lluvia, siempre ha sido así desde que era niño, mientras otros salían a disfrutar de la frescura del clima y la sensación de agua empapándolos de pies a cabeza, el optaba por apresurarse a resguardarse de la humedad de cualquier forma que le fuera posible.

Según Granny era solo una etapa que no tardaría en pasar conforme los años pasaran, mas sin embargo se equivocó, pues ahora que tenía una carrera como un actor reconocido, una casa decente comprada con su propio dinero ganado y una serie de películas en las que era el principal junto con su molesto compañero, era una vergüenza el que tuviera que seguir lidiando con una fobia como esta….

Cruzándose de brazos rodeo su cuerpo con ellos en busca de protección y miro con disgusto a las gotas de lluvia que no dejaban de caer con rapidez. Había olvidado su paraguas y ahora no tenía más opción que esperar bajo ese pequeño techo que le brindaba la cubierta necesaria para evitar empaparse.

-'¿Sucede algo, Petit Chaton?'- escucho la pregunta salir de su costado. No era necesario que se volviera para saber de quien se trataba, con el simple tono de voz era más que suficiente para identificarlo.

-'Lluvia, eso sucede'- menciono dejando salir la rabia a través de sus palabras.

-'Olvidaba que no era muy amigo de ella'- soltó una risilla, sacando del bolsillo de su saco un paquete de cigarrillos.

Removiéndose con incomodidad, maldijo nuevamente su mala suerte y haciendo una nota mental para sí mismo, se propuso siempre llevar un paraguas consigo sin importar a donde fuera o que estuviera soleado.

-'No se preocupe, déjeme ayudarlo'- le escucho decir al hombre a su lado y antes de que pudiera tan siquiera volverse a verlo, el saco que Pepe llevaba puesto acabó por ser colocado sobre su cabeza, cubriendo esta con cuidado. –'Sígame, yo lo protejo'- le susurro al oído.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al sentir como el brazo del francés rodeaba su cintura y lo acercaba a su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que salían del resguardo del pequeño techo yendo directo al carro del moreno.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pet**

 **(Bugs/Daffy)**

Rescatar a ese pequeño pato perdido no fue una buena idea, en primera por el desastre de migajas que se mantenía presente en la cocina desde su llegada y en segunda por la exagerada cantidad de tiempo que ese pajarraco se la pasaba junto a su pareja.

Lo seguía por la casa como si fuera su "madre", caminando justamente detrás de él yendo con esos pasos torpes que intentaban dar sus pequeñas patas, comían juntos, jugaban juntos e inclusive hacia graznidos desesperados cada vez que Bugs se alejaba aunque fuera un poco y como si aquello no bastara para hacerlo rabiar, entonces lo que ocurría en ese momento resultaba ser más que suficiente para hacerle llegar a su límite de paciencia.

Recostado sobre el pecho de su pareja se hallaba el pequeño pato, durmiendo pacíficamente, arrullado por el calor corporal que se desprecia de aquel cuerpo.

Alzando una ceja en manera de menosprecio, Daffy se mantuvo de pie en el marco de la puerta, viendo desde ahí lo que sería una dulce escena para algunos pero que a él solo le causaba una sensación frustrante, pues no diría que estaba celoso de ese pequeño pato que el "orejón" adopto como mascota… pero ese lugar donde estaba recostado... ese preciso lugar…era suyo.

Se acercó al cuerpo adormilado de su pareja, consiguiendo despertarlo con el simple sonido de su caminar.

-'Llegas tarde, Duck'- murmuró con esa voz somnolienta que le daba un tono ronco a su voz traviesa.

Hizo una mueca, desesperado como siempre por la tranquilidad infinita que abarca el pálido.

-'¿Qué hace eso en la cama?'- cuestionó, agregándole a sus palabras una audible tonalidad de desprecio, mientras que señalaba con disgusto al ave durmiente.

-'Descansando'- respondió el pálido, lanzándole una mirada cariñosa al pato en su pecho. –'Además… no está en la cama, no precisamente Daff.'-

-'No, no lo está'- frunció el ceño apretando los dientes, antes de tomar al pequeño plumífero en un acto rápido y brusco, dejándolo en el suelo.

-'¿Qué diantres haces, Duck?'-

Ignorando la pregunta del pálido, deshizo su corbata al mismo tiempo que subía a la cama, recostándose sobre el cuerpo de su pareja, colocando su barbilla sobre el pecho de este.

Un resoplido soltado por parte de Bugs y enseguida sintió dedos escondidos detrás de suaves guantes, pasar por sus mechones de cabello, acariciándolos con cuidado.

-'Hey, Doc…'- un beso sobre su cabeza. –'Ambos sabemos que Daffy duerme conmigo, así que deberías levantarlo. No quiero que sus plumas se enfríen.'-

-'¿Daffy?'- alzo su mirada, observando con una expresión confusa a su pareja, quien simplemente sonrió.

¿No quería que se enfriaran sus plumas? Hecho un vistazo al pato que yacía en el suelo mirando hacia ellos como si supiera con certeza que en cualquier momento Bugs… o mejor dicho su "madre" lo pondría de regreso a la cómoda cama.

-'¡¿Le pusiste mi nombre a esa estúpida ave?!'- se irguió de inmediato, tomando una de las almohadas cercanas para golpear al cara de roedor que solo respondió a su pregunta con un "se parece a ti" dicho con palabras inocentes.

 **Action: character must drive a car**

 **(Bugs/Daffy)**

Hacía años que no se sentía así… hacía años que no sentía la adrenalina y emoción aturdir sus oídos y ampliar sonrisa hasta el punto de hacer doler sus músculos faciales.

Su abdomen también dolía gracias a la continua risa que no podía evitar al escucharle soltar otra queja entre amarga y juguetona.

Escucho el motor rugir una vez más, indicando el cambio de velocidad y sentía el aire pasar por su rostro y cabello, y estaba casi seguro de que acabaría hecho un desastre pero eso no importaba….

-'Espero que traigas el cinturón puesto, Dientón'- las palabras de su acompañante tomaron su atención nuevamente.

-'¿Acaso te preocupa mi seguridad, Duck?'- regalándole una mirada coqueta, el apiñonado se limitó a rodar los ojos.

Fugarse juntos, tomar un carro "prestado" de su adinerado padre, lanzar sus celulares del automóvil en movimiento y sencillamente olvidarse del mundo por un día… no debería de ser tan emocionante y más sin embargo sí lo era, porque de un momento a otro su estresante mundo fue derribado por el caos del joven y aun así mayor que él, conductor que tarareaba la canción que resonaba por todo el caro carro.

Sintiendo una mirada sobre él, se preguntó a si mismo cuando sus ojos se posicionaron sobre el panorama desplegado a su lado, para entonces volver su vista hacia a Daffy.

Ojos verdes lo contemplaban alternadamente, yendo de la carretera hacia él.

-'Eeeh ¿Qué es lo que…?'- no consiguió terminar, pues labios gruesos sellaron los suyos, acariciando su comisura con movimientos dulces, pero demasiado cortos.

Sintiendo al apiñonado apartarse con delicadeza, lo vio volver su mirada al frente, mientras que un color rojo intenso se apropiaba de sus mejillas combinándose con el tono apiñonado de su piel.

Sonrió para sí mismo, escuchando el sonido de su corazón resonar en sus oídos y el calor de su cuerpo dispararse al punto de no sentir el frio del viento que seguía golpeando su rostro.

Nada mal… nada mal para un primer beso.

 **Lilies**

 **(Bugs/Daffy)**

Lo oyó caer y romperse. Seguramente pedazos de vidrio de todos tamaños se hallaban esparcidos por el suelo justo en este momento, pero por lo menos las flores estaban bien….

Lirios con pétalos de un rojo tan intenso que asemejaba a la sangre yacía en el suelo, luciendo bellos a pesar de su localización. Podía oler su embriagante fragancia a pesar de la distancia y resultaba extraño, pues por un lado olfateaba el aroma de las flores y por el otro detectaba la esencia del cuerpo de Daffy, desprendiéndose en cada simple movimiento, perturbando sus sentidos, enloqueciéndolo un poco… anonadándolo otro tanto.

Un respiro desesperado y una mano apiñonada recorría el corto cabello de su nuca, mientras que la otra podía verla aferrándose a la cabecera de la cama, probablemente buscando algún tipo de sustento.

Podía sentir la sensación orgásmica danzar en lo bajo de su vientre tensando sus músculos y enviando un cosquilleo a sus piernas y cadera, mientras las manos de su pareja abandonaban sus lugares para rodearlo con fuerza, compartiendo el calor de ambos cuerpos en un abrazo que tras unos segundos se volvió sofocante.

Cerró sus ojos por un instante, colocando sus labios sobre el cuello del apiñonado.

-'¿Qué fue lo que se cayó esta vez?'- menciono Daffy con su voz aun entrecortada.

-'Lo lirios.'-

-'Me alegro'-

Soltó una risa cansada, consiguiendo recordar bien de donde había salido aquel arreglo de flores que llevaba más de una semana adornando su mesa de noche y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente el que se cayera de la mesa no parecía haber sido un completo accidente.

Era una pena, pues aquellas flores eran sin duda, de las más bellas que ha tenido la oportunidad de recibir como regalo de uno de sus tantos admiradores y admiradoras. Si tan solo hubiese recordado lo celoso y posesivo que podría llegar a ser Daffy, entonces las hubiera dejado en su camerino en vez de llevarlas a casa y ponerlas justamente a un lado de su cama pensando que servirían para embellecer un poco más el cuarto.

-'Tendrás que comprar otro jarrón y más lirios para compensarlo, Doc'- Se removió entre los brazos de su pareja, sintiendo como estos reafirmaban el agarre en su cadera.

-'Olvídalo dientón. Dile a tus admiradores que te regalen más'- Replicó Daffy, formando un puchero infantil en su rostro.

-'Para que los tires en otro acto de celos… No lo creo, Daff'- Le vio sonrojar y quedarse sin palabras mientras le miraba como si su acusación hubiese herido su orgullo y posiblemente así fue….

 **Systematic**

 **(Bugs/Daffy/Marvin)**

Eran diferentes de pies a cabeza, por eso resultaba absurdo.

-'¿Podemos irnos ya?'- pidió Sly, harto de estar a esas horas de la noche fuera de casa, con nieve cayendo a montones y sabiendo que una buena taza de chocolate caliente con algún pan recién horneado, se encontraban esperando por el en su hogar… eso sin mencionar al francés que seguramente le aguardaba frente a la chimenea, listo para tener una sesión de mimos que acabaría con ambos acurrucándose con la intensión de conservar el calor. Pero claro estaba, que esto último no se lo mencionaría a Daffy. Aun que muy probablemente en esos momentos, podría decirle que era un idiota y este no le pondría la mas mínima atención.

El apiñonado reajusto la visibilidad de sus binoculares, esperando que lo borroso de la imagen desapareciera.

Nadie debía de enterarse… nadie, más que el torpe de Sylvester podía saberlo, pues ¿Qué sería de su fama si supieran que el gran Daffy Duck espiaba al despreciable de su ex? ¿Qué sería de él si alguien más se enterara de lo que hacían él y Sly escondidos en los arbustos de la casa del "dientón" usando binoculares para ver por la ventana lo que ocurría dentro de esa mansión? Sería la burla de todos… y más sin embargo se arriesgaba a tanto solo porque necesitaba saber quién era el idiota detrás de todos los rumores.

Y ahora que podía verlo, tenía que decir que… no se parecían en nada.

Esperaba que su reemplazo fuera alguien que por lo menos intentara estar a su altura, claro que no podía pedir tal cosa, pues sabía que no existía persona en la faz de la tierra que pudiera compararse con el... pero tampoco imagino que el supuesto novio de Bugs fuera alguien tan… ¿Común? ¿Poco atractivo? ¿Simple?

Por lo que consiguió ver en esas seis horas que llevaban escondidos ahí, el tipo de lentes anticuados, cabello café y piel tan clara como la del Bugs, era sencillamente sistemático. Una persona ordenada y organizada, que parecía nervioso cada vez que el dientón se le acercaba, que se sonrojaba con facilidad y que al parecer poseía una personalidad ordinaria, sin nada en especial que resultara atrayente y aun así….

Aparto la mirada rápidamente, sintiendo como el estómago se le revolvía por la escena que acababa de presenciar. Ver a Bugs besando a alguien más le causaba más nauseas que enojo ¿Cómo diantres acabo Bugs con ese tipo? Era absurdo, completamente absurdo.

-'No lo es…'- escuchó decir a Sly, quien ahora se frotaba las manos, intentando conservar el calor en estas.

-'¿Qué?'- susurro, mirando un tanto confundido hacia el moreno.

-'Dijiste que era absurdo…'- ¿Había dicho aquello en voz alta? –'Pero no lo es, Daffy. Obviamente Bugs no iba a emparejarse con alguien que se pareciera a ti.'- dijo esto con un tono que le indicaba que su razonamiento era bastante obvio.

Volviendo su mirada hacia la ventana de la casa del dientón, pensó en las palabras de su acompañante.

Tal vez Sylvester tenía razón, tal vez Bugs estaba haciendo lo mismo que él, probando cosas nuevas, buscando a alguien que fuera completamente diferente con la esperanza de demostrarse a sí mismo que podía existir una persona que fuera mejor que Bugs para él.

-'Vámonos a casa, gato'- se puso de pie, sintiendo hasta ese momento el entumecimiento en sus piernas.

-'Al fin!'- replico el moreno, imitando a Daffy, para entonces seguirlo hasta el carro.

 **-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

Entro caminando de puntillas con la idea de no hacer ruido alguno que lo despertara, pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado, pues apenas y dio un par de pasos dentro de la casa, cuando acabo tirando un perchero, que debido a lo oscuro del lugar, no consiguió ver.

Y tal como sabía que ocurriría, escucho los pasos de su pareja bajando por las escaleras, encendiendo las luces en el trayecto.

-'Daffy…'- murmuro con una voz aun adormilada, mientras se frotaba los ojos, buscando ahuyentar el sueño del que recién despertaba. -'¿Todo salió bien?'-

Daffy soltó un suspiro de cansancio antes de acercarse a su pareja.

El "gato" torpe tenia razón, Bugs estaba haciendo lo mismo que el al salir con una persona que era completamente opuesto a su expareja….

Miro a Marvin por un momento, contemplando su cabello y piel oscura, su altura que hacía que le llegara hasta los hombros, su vestimenta formal y seria inclusive a la hora de dormir. No tenía la sonrisa juguetona ni de burlona de Bugs, tampoco la personalidad relajada de este, ni el carisma que provocaba que todos lo amaran. Él era diferente en todo aspecto y si lo pensaba un segundo, Marvin era tan sistemático como el tipo con el que estaba Bugs, siempre siguiendo las reglas al pie de la letra, siempre organizando sus acciones y planes, siempre intentando poner en su propia vida un poco de orden.

-'Si, todo bien, fue una junta muy larga, marciano'- bromeo sonriente, colocando un beso sobre aquellos labios que buscaban los suyos.

Diferente no significaba que fuera malo…

Rodeo su cintura y profundizo el beso.

Diferente podía ser lo mejor.

 **Black**

 **(Bugs/Daffy)**

Una cita a ciegas no fue la mejor idea. Primeramente porque nadie le aviso que sería literalmente a ciegas debido el concepto del restaurante al que fueron, donde creían que comer a oscuras teniendo un panorama completamente negro del lugar donde te encontrabas era la mejor idea, y en segunda, porque a su querido amigo se le olvidó mencionar que la persona que le presentarían era un completo imbécil, con un ego tan grande que parecía abarcar el lugar por completo y con una arrogancia tan desesperante que no pudo evitar contrarrestar con una docena de sus más hábiles respuestas, bromas y jugarretas.

Y tal como se imaginó que ocurriría desde la primera palabra que intercambio con su "cita", acabaron por ser echados del lugar, debido a que la discusión que estaban teniendo comenzó a salirse de control y en algún momento termino por sacar al tipo de pronunciación extraña, de sus casillas, provocando que acabara gritándole un centenar de insultos ante los cuales el solo rio burlonamente.

-'No tenía que hacer eso, Monsieur Bunny'- le reprendió Pepe, saliendo junto con él del restaurante.

-'Bueno, Doc, cuando dijiste que querían presentarme a alguien me esperaba a una chica pequeña y tierna, no a un egocéntrico narcisista malhumorado y con poco sentido del humor'- replicó con una sonrisa tranquila a pesar de lo ocurrido.

-'Es el amigo más cercano de Mon Petit Chaton, ambos creímos que ustedes dos quedarían bien juntos. Pero parece que nos equivocamos, Desole'- dijo esto sacando de entre el bolsillo de su traje un cigarrillo y un encendedor.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse nuevamente, dejando ver por esta al personal de seguridad que arrastraba al otro par que los acompañaba. Uno de ellos lo recordaba con claridad y era indiscutiblemente la pareja de Pepe, y el otro si no se equivocaba era su supuesta cita.

-'Hablare con mi abogado sobre esto! Presentare cargos!'- replicó el joven una vez fuera del lugar.

-'Basta Daffy! Quienes deberían presentar cargos son ellos, no tenías que ponerte así!'- dijo Sylvester, lanzándole una mirada represiva a quien lo acompañaba.

Bugs se limitó a adentrar sus manos en los bolsillos, para entonces mirar hacia el par que se acercaba a ellos aun discutiendo un poco.

Fue en ese instante, que consiguió verlo bien.

Su cita que tiempo antes no era nada más que una silueta negra en la oscuridad, había tomado forma y se presentaba frente a él con un rostro que ahora era capaz de ver con claridad.

Dejo que sus ojos lo recorrieran por un instante, empezando por los zapatos de vestir que llevaba para después subir por el encajado pantalón negro, la camisa clara y por ultimo aquel rostro que seguía vuelto hacia Sly, con una expresión de fastidio bien plasmada mientras el moreno le seguía discutiendo.

Debía de reconocerlo… el par de tortolos de sus amigos no se equivocaron respecto a algo, el joven cuyo nombre se tomó la molestia hasta ese instante de recordar, Daffy, era completamente su tipo. Ojos verdes que mostraban más de su carácter de lo que podría expresar con acciones, cabello oscuro notablemente sedoso, piel apiñonada que no era necesario tocar para comprobar lo suave que era, un físico que invitaba a comerlo con la mirada y esos labios… esos carnosos labios que de haber visto desde el comienzo hubiera buscado besar sin importar lo que le costara.

-'Creí que no le había agradado'- susurró el francés, poniéndose a su lado.

-'Su personalidad es irritante, Doc. Pero su físico…'- lo vio darle la espalda sin dejar de discutir con Sly, permitiéndole dar otro vistazo a ese entallado pantalón que sabía bien donde debía de lucir mejor para captar la atención.

-'Me largo de aquí!'- gritó Daffy, posiblemente harto de escuchar al moreno reclamarle. –'Todo fue culpa de este despreciable...'- Señalo hacia Bugs y por primera vez desde el inicio de la cita, sus miradas se encontraron.

Sonriéndole de forma coqueta, intento no reírse por el sonrojo que incrementaba en el rostro del apiñonado. Al parecer no era el único que estaba reconsiderando opiniones respecto a su cita.

 **Candles**

 **(Bugs/Daffy/Sly)**

-'Esta es la última'- anunció el pálido, dejando la vela sobre la mesa, junto con las demás.

Si debían de culpar a alguien entonces tendría que ser a alguno de sus estúpidos vecinos que tuvo la idea de causar un apagón en todo el edificio.

Decir "alguno" de sus vecino, era algo ingenuo también, pues todos sabían a quién culpar, ¿quién más sino el supuesto genio más reconocido del país, tendría la capacidad de causar tal desastre?

-'Ahora solo queda esperar, Doc'- dijo Bugs, sentándose en el suelo junto con Daffy.

Y como si tener que quedarse sin luz en el departamento no fuera suficiente, el que haya ocurrido a las ocho de la noche en un horario invernal, empeoraba todo. Fue por esto mismo que el cara de conejo de Bugs tuvo la necesidad de acabar poniendo todas las velas que poseían por los lugares principales, que eran la sala donde se encontraban en ese momento, el baño y la cocina, y también era por esto que se encontraban ambos tan necesariamente cerca uno del otro.

-'Que desperdicio de noche'- murmuro Daffy, mirando el danzar de la flama de la vela.

-'Ver una película no es precisamente la manera de aprovecharla tampoco, Daff'- humedeció un poco su dedo antes de pasar este por la hoja dándole vuelta a esta.

-'No, pero era mejor que esto!'- señalo a la vela que tenía enfrente.

Se cruzó de brazos desesperado por su falta de sueño y el hecho de que no tenía, ni podía hacer nada en ese momento, tampoco tenía nada que lo entretuviera y Bugs se encontraba….

-'¿Qué lees?'- preguntó, acercándose lo suficiente para poder tener una buena vista del libro que el pálido sostenía en brazos. –'¡¿1001 maneras de cocinar zanahorias?!'-

Si, Bugs se encontraba leyendo libros con temas poco comunes y muy aburridos, como usualmente hacía.

-'Así es Daff. ¿De dónde crees que saco recetas para los platillos que hago?'- dio vuelta a la hoja para continuar leyendo con la tranquilidad de siempre

Soltó un gruñido molesto e impaciente por el aburrimiento que empezaba a abarcarlo.

Observando de reojo al pálido, se permitió el mirarlo por un momento. No solo era la falta de luz lo que estaba sacándolo de quicio, ni la falta de entretenimiento, sino el hecho de estar en tales circunstancias con Bugs comportándose de manera distante.

Sabía bien que no podía pedirle más, era un milagro el que decidiera quedarse a pesar de lo ocurrido… pero aun cuando el pálido insistiera en que se encontraba bien, que lo había perdonado y que no le guardaba rencor alguno, podía sentir la culpa carcomerlo un poco en el fondo.

Besar a Sylvester en una mala noche en la que el uso de alcohol se les fue de la mano, no fue la mejor manera de lidiar con los problemas que tenía con Bugs, y lo peor de todo el asunto era que ni siquiera recordaba el momento exacto en que beso a quien podría ser su doble en caso de ser necesario.

-'No tienes que lucir así. Te lo dije antes, no estoy molesto, Doc'- bajo el libro dejándolo sobre su regazo. –'Con el único que deberías de disculparte es con Pepe o en cualquier caso agradecerme por no dejarlo "desplumarte" como deseaba hacerlo'- dejo salir una risilla corta.

Cierto, el pálido tenía razón. Nunca pensó que el francés de expresión coqueta pudiera verse atemorizante, pero sin duda se equivocó.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, Bugs regresando a su libro y el dándole vueltas a las palabras del pálido.

Tomando una decisión rápida, se levantó con movimientos torpes, provocando que los ojos azules de su pareja lo siguieran.

-'Levántate, Dientón'- ordenó ofreciéndole una mano, que fue ignorada con una mirada de duda que extrañamente abarco la expresión siempre tranquilo de su pareja.

-'¿Qué es lo que quieres, Daff?'- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Lo conocía bien, esa expresión tranquila era una farsa, lo ha sido desde el día que le confeso su infidelidad. El dientón podía mentirle a todos menos a él.

-'Cierra los ojos'-

-'Duck, sé que estas aburrido pero esto…'-

-'Solo hazlo'- menciono con una voz autoritaria, levantando la inseguridad del pálido, pero aun así hizo lo indicado.

Los ojos claros quedaron opacados por parpados cerrados con pesadez, fue entonces que se acercó, cortando la distancia entre ellos hasta el punto de poder acariciar la punta de aquella nariz fría y rosada, con la suya.

-'Lo lamento, dientón'- susurro antes de besarlo, atrapando su labio superior entre los suyos.

-'¿Esta es tu idea de deshacerte del aburrimiento?'- sonrió ligeramente aun sin abrir sus ojos, dejando que aquellos labios lo sedujeran.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quote: Never regret what once made you smile**

 **(Sly/Pepe)**

Respiro hondo, sin saber que hacer precisamente. ¿Debería de estar molesto? ¿Indiferente? Posiblemente debería de estar enojado, podría hacer un drama de ello y seria justificable, mas sin embargo tampoco podría mentir y decir que no se lo esperaba. La torpeza, su falta de atención y constante distracción era cosa de todo los días.

Creyó que con los años iría minimizando, que tal vez podría hacerlo cambiar un poco, conseguir que una pequeña fracción de su atención se posara en el… más sin embargo se equivocó.

Soltó el aire contenido en un suspiro, la expresión de sorpresa y culpa se mezclaban en el rostro de su pareja. Su premiación, el premio más grande que ha ganado en toda su carrera, el premio que lo llenaba de orgullo y lo hacía querer compartir su victoria con la persona que más adoraba en el mundo…. No pidio mucho, solo deseaba que estuviera durante la ceremonia de premiación, que le diera un beso cuando su nombre fuera mencionado, tal vez un abrazo o un simple "felicidades".

Pero en vez de esto lo único que recibió fue un asiento vacío a su lado, una casa sola y un prometido llegando de trabajar a altas hora de la madrugada con una cara de desconcierto tan avergonzada que resultaba frustrante.

-'Era hoy….'- susurro Sly, dejando su libreto caer al piso, mientras miraba deliberadamente al trofeo que yacía sobre la mesa frente al porcelana. –'Pepe… yo lo…'-

Conocía las palabras más allá de bien "lo lamento mucho, lo olvide" "lo siento, no sé qué estaba pensando" "no sé cómo compensártelo", esta es la primera vez que sentía esa extraña necesidad de decirle algo que demostrara el enojo y decepción que se acumulaban en la boca de su estómago y se expresaban en palabras que jamás creyó poner en oraciones junto al nombre de su adorado Petit Chaton.

-'Estoy muy cansado'- se puso de pie, dejando su copa de vino junto al trofeo y tomando el saco que reposaba a su lado.

-'Pepe… espera…'-

Pasos rápidos siguieron los suyos, para después dejarle sentir un par de brazos que lo tomaban por detrás, envolviéndolo en un abrazo protector que forzaba su cuerpo a pegarse al del moreno.

Se tensó al sentirlo, y en vez de que su enojo disminuyera, extrañamente este aumento.

-'Lo siento mucho'- dijo con una voz apagada, pisándose la lengua más de lo común, dejando notar la inestabilidad en su estado de ánimo. –'No fue mi intensión, juro que pensé que era hasta la próxima semana…'-

Podía sentirlo temblar y estaba seguro de que si se volvía a mirarle, vería esa cara que hacia derretir su corazón y su enojo se iría volando, por eso mismo se deshizo de su agarre sin mirarlo y de esta misma manera subió a su habitación.

-'Ahora no Petit Chaton, Debo descansar'- murmuro entre dientes, utilizando cada gramo de amor y paciencia que tenía por su pareja para forzar a su cuerpo a moverse y alejarse sin decir nada.

 **-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9**

¿Era su imaginación o en verdad estaba ocurriendo? Sentía besos ser dados en su espalda, una mano acariciando su costado, mientras que la otra formaba círculos junto a los lugares que aquellos labios recién tocaban.

-'¿Pe-petit Chaton?'- logro decir tras aclarar su garganta.

Tan pronto se dio la vuelta para encarar al moreno, este se alejó de él, luciendo el típico sonrojo de timidez que se posaba en su rostro cada vez que su bandera de valentía se alzaba para tan siquiera darle un beso sencillo.

-'Sobre lo de ayer… la premiación, la celebración…'- jugó con sus dedos, frunciendo el ceño, luciendo más incómodo que culpable esta vez. –'lo lamento… mucho'- agrego al final formando una mueca en sus labios.

-'Quería que estuviera ahí… eso fue lo único que le pedí'- paso una mano por su cabello, sentándose en la cama.

El enojo de la noche anterior se había marchado ya, pero la sensación de decepción seguía persistente en él.

Manos cálidas tomaron su rostro, colocándose sobre sus mejillas y ojos verdes forzaron un encuentro con los suyos.

Un "Lo siento" fue lo que salió antes de que aquellos labios besaran los suyos, un "Perdón" fue lo que susurro mientras las mismas manos que acariciaban sus mejillas pasaban a deshacerse de su ropa, quitándola despacio. "Lo lamento" dijo tras dejar rastros de saliva sobre su pecho, "No pasara otra vez, lo prometo" murmuro en su oído, soltando palabras entrecortadas, mientras lo sentía moverse sobre él.

 **-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

Respiro hondo, acariciando el cabello azabache de Sylvester, quien yacía dormitando sobre su pecho.

Enamorarse de alguien tan distraído como su prometido, pasar por alto cada aniversario olvidado, cada cita en que lo dejo plantado por descuido… no se arrepentía de ello, ni por un segundo lamentaba estar con él, pues siempre podía reírse de los actos torpes del moreno y sonreír al escucharlo disculparse con esa voz amable que no ha escuchado jamás ser dirigida a nadie más que él.

 **Book**

 **(Sly/Pepe)**

Leer no era lo suyo, pues apenas sus ojos pasaban por las palabras cuando oleadas de sueño comenzaban a atacarlo, haciendo que sus parpados se sintieran pesados y terminaba por quedarse dormido a la mitad del primer párrafo. Y jamás creyó que aquello fuera a ser un gran problemas tras haber salido de la escuela… más sin embargo se equivocó, pues nunca espero que siendo padre se vería a sí mismo en la tarea de tener que leer un libro cada noche….

Mas sin embargo esta ocasión era distinto pues no era el quien se encontraba leyendo… era distinto porque podía escuchar la voz de su pareja leyendo aquel libro en voz alta, mientras lo sostenía con delicadeza entre sus manos. Ni siquiera había notado que de la audiencia de dos que tenía el francés, él era el único que seguía despierto, pues su hijo yacía dormido a su lado con sus manos aferradas al gato de peluche que el extranjero le regalo en su último cumpleaños y en sus labios se mantenía una sonrisa suave.

Pepe era el nuevo encargado de leer aquellos cuentos y su hijo estaba por demás de alegre de tener a un padre que pudiera leerle sin que estuviera bostezando tras pasar las primeras dos oraciones, como solía hacer el.

Deteniendo la lectura, vio al francés alzar su mirada para posarla sobre ellos y apenas hizo esto la sonrisa en aquel rostro se amplió.

-'Parece que se ha dormido ya'- susurro cerrando el libro con cuidado.

-'¿Eh?...'- murmuro, sin saber a qué se refería el francés y no fue hasta que volvió su mirada hacia su costado que se notó a su hijo ya dormido.

-'Parece que le gusta escucharme leer Mon amour, pues aún sigue despierto'- dijo Pepe con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios. –'¿Quiere que continúe?'-

Sonrojándose con fuerza, Sylvester no podía mentirle a su pareja… no cuando aquel libro infantil resultaba tan interesante y la voz de Pepe era excelente para alentarlo a seguir la historia sin dormirse a la mitad.

Avergonzado de sí mismo asintió con la cabeza y el francés continuo con la lectura, esta vez con una voz más baja para no despertar al pequeño que estaba descansando en brazos de Morfeo.

 **Woods**

 **(Sly/Pepe)**

Salir a tomar aire fresco, dar una caminata por el bosque, ir de pesca, pasar un tiempo a solas con la naturaleza... todo eso para el parecía una idea idónea para una cita perfecta con su nuevo novio, la mejor oportunidad para que se conocieran mejor, para decidir si aquella relación podía o no tener un futuro, pues siendo sincero… aquel chico que caminaba junto a él resultaba demasiado perfecto como para ser real… claro que… "perfecto" era un término relativo.

No debería… pero se lo permitió, solo se reiría un poco y solo porque sabía bien que sería incapaz de contenerse por tanto tiempo.

Ciertamente le dijo que sería una caminata por el bosque, pero al parecer el moreno creyó que sería una excursión de aventura o algo parecido, porque la enorme mochila en su espalda lucia tan llena que podría explotar en cualquier momento, su ropa era parecida a la de un cazador, completamente camuflajeada y con una gorra que no lucia tan necesaria en ese día nublado.

Se rio con más fuerza de lo planeado, viéndolo caminar nervioso a su lado.

-'No era necesario que trajera todas sus cosas, es solo un paseo Petit Chaton'- dijo entre risas, trasladándose por el camino boscoso sin problema alguno. –'disculpe si me equivoco, pero no parece muy familiarizado con el exterior'- hizo un gesto a la cantidad de cosas innecesaria que llevaba el moreno consigo.

-'No mucho… pero esto es el bosque, que tal si un oso aparece o si nos pica una araña venenosa o si nos perdemos por días…'- aferro sus manos a las correas de la mochila.

-'humm… parece que pensó en todo, entonces no tendré que preocuparme por nada teniendo a un protector tan hábil a mi lado'- sonrió coqueto, tomando al de cabello azabache del brazo.

-'Eeh… si supongo'- murmuro Sly, sonriendo mientras que las palabras del francés servían de apoyo para aumentar su valentía.

Tomando la mano del moreno, se dispuso a seguir caminando por el camino marcado seguro de que aquella cita iría tan bien como lo tenía planeado. Pero sin duda lo que no se esperaba, era que su valiente acompañante, acabara por salir corriendo despavorido al ver un arbusto moviéndose como si un animal feroz se encontrara oculto en él, animal feroz que al final acabó siendo un pequeño ciervo indefenso.

Puede que su nuevo novio no fuera un protector y que esos paseos en el exterior que a él tanto le gustaban no resultaran ser precisamente su fuerte, pero sin duda alguna lucia adorable agarrando su mano con desesperación, mientras caminaban por lo que restaba de la vereda.

 **Fire**

 **(Sly/Pepe)**

Era un juego de niños tontos, "niños" jugando a ser adultos, mientras bebían, reían y hacían tonterías que dejaban ver lo lejos de la madurez que se encontraban.

Estando en la playa a las dos de la mañana con una fogata iluminando tenuemente el lugar, no parecía una mala idea al principio, claro que no estaba ahí por su propio pie, sino por la responsabilidad de hermano mayor que caía sobre sus hombros. Echó un vistazo a su hermano, que no dejaba de burlarse al ver a sus amistades cumplir retos ridículos como nadar desnudos en el mar, gritar una tontería o sencillamente acabarse una botella de cerveza de un solo trago.

No, cuidar de Tweety nunca fue tarea fácil y sin duda el quedarse despierto hasta esa hora asegurándose de que nada le ocurriera, iría a la lista de razones por las cuales detestaba a su pequeño hermano endemoniado.

Pero no estaba siendo completamente justo… existía un benefició entre toda esta fiesta principalmente llena de pubertos. "El" estaba ahí.

El amigo de una de las chicas que yacía riendo junto a su hermano, era el único que parecía ser de su edad y por muy inadecuado que sonara esto… no podía dejar de verlo, porque su piel blanca parecía haber tomado el color encendido del fuego y las expresiones en su rostro cada vez que sonreía o hablaba con su acompañante eran raramente atrayentes para él. Puede que todo fuera culpa de la bebida en su mano y su baja tolerancia al alcohol… o puede que fuera la falta de sueño y el cansancio mental que le hacía divagar en pensamientos absurdos.

-'Es el turno de Pepe'- escucho a alguien decir cerca de él y la dueño del nombre que resultaba ser la misma persona que ha estado viendo en esos últimos diez minutos, volvió su mirada hacia el propietario de la voz, luciendo tan sereno que no parecía atemorizado en cumplir cualquier reto absurdo que le pusieran.

-'Oui Monsieur'- se reacomodo en su lugar.

-'El reto para ti será…'- pensó por un momento la chica, luciendo insegura ante la idea que tenía en la cabeza. –'Besar a la más atractiva de todas nosotras'- dijo esto y de inmediato se alzó una oleada de risillas juguetonas por parte de las chicas.

Sly simplemente se cruzó de brazos, intentando no lucir tan interesado en el reto como lo estaba, pues sin duda alguna ahí había gato encerrado y el cambio drástico en el tipo de retos no era una mera coincidencia.

-'Oh, pero mademoiselle, no podría elegir a una de todas ustedes, pues todas son hermosas y encantadoras. Mais si me pidiera que besa al chico más atractivo, entonces lo podría hacer sin problema alguno'- replicó el extranjero permaneciendo tranquilo a pesar de la mirada de desconcierto de la joven.

Sylvester soltó una risa para sus adentros, al ver la expresión de decepción de cada una de las chicas, que bajaban la mirada o veían recelosas los movimientos del joven de cabello bicolor, que se ponía de pie y rodeaba la fogata en el medio para dirigirse a cumplir con el reto dado.

Mas sin embargo la sonrisa burlona del moreno se esfumo en cuanto Pepe termino de pie frente a él. Eso tenía que ser un error, sin duda era un error, el tipo… el extranjero atractivo que no hace más de un minuto había estado mirando fijamente, no podía haberlo elegido a él, ni tampoco podía estar poniéndose de cuclillas para llegar a su nivel.

-'Bonne Nuit, Monsieur…'- acerco su rostro al de Sly. –'Creí que no tendría la oportunidad de acercarme a usted.'- susurro despacio, dejando que sus ojos miel observaran con cuidado los labios del moreno.

Mirando alrededor, Sylvester podía ver las miradas de impresión de todos siendo puestas sobre él y no era el único sorprendido de que el de entre todos haya sido el elegido por el francés.

-'Ignórelos a ellos, solo concéntrese en mi'-

Una mano puesta en su nuca y labios acariciaban los suyos, no en un beso rápido y sencillo como se esperaba que fuera, sino en uno paciente y caluroso, en el que podía sentir la punta de la lengua del porcelana tocar su labio superior, tanteando las posibilidades antes de deslizarse entre sus labios, tocar su lengua y paladar, para después salir despacio, dejando que sus labios se encargaran de continuar con el beso, dejándole una sensación quemante en su boca casi como si el fuego de la mismísima fogata se encontrara en aquellos labios rosados.…

 **Perception**

 **(Sly/Pepe)**

Puede que fuera cosa de puntos de vista o tal vez el moreno no estaba percibiendo correctamente las intenciones de esta persona. Pues según él, aquel joven hombre de treinta y unos cuantos años, se había acercado a iniciar una conversación casual con él. Mas sin embargo Pepe podía reconocer a un "jugador" cuando veía a uno y este tipo que seguía conversando con su pareja tenía más intenciones que solo socializar amigablemente, lo sabía por la forma en que miraba hacia el pantalón del moreno cada vez que este se distraía hablando sobre algo que él no podía escuchar. El extraño, miraba a su pareja de arriba abajo, notando cada detalle que le conformaba como si fuera un mapa que debía de ser estudiado y solo bastaba el que levantara la mirada para comprender los deseos oscuros que albergaba.

Fue por eso que tomo una decisión rápida.

-'Nos vamos'- dijo esto deshaciéndose del gafete en su uniforme.

-'¿Eh? Creí que tenías que trabajar una hora más'- replico Sylvester, notablemente sin ganas de terminar una buena conversación tan abruptamente.

-'No, nos podemos ir ahora'- menciono esto buscando conservar la calma.

-'Esta bien, puedes llamarme cuando desees, así podremos seguir conversando. Inclusive puedes venir a mi casa y…'- dijo el pelirrojo, entregándole al moreno una tarjeta con un numero anotado y un nombre escrito debajo.

-'Claro'- sonrió Sly, recibiendo la tarjeta, luciendo tan inocente que el pelirrojo no pudo hacer nada más que reír pícaramente.

-'Sylvester'- llamo Pepe una vez más, usando el nombre de su pareja en vez del dulce sobrenombre con el que usualmente le hablaba, esto con la intención de hacer notar la seriedad de la situación.

-'Sufferin Succotash! ¿Cuál es el apuro?!'- cuestiono Sly, molesto por haber sido forzado a salir del lugar tan rápido.

-'Petit Chaton, dígame… ¿Qué cree que hacia ese… caballero con usted?'- soltó la pregunta tan pronto llegaron al departamento que compartían.

-'Es un buen tipo, fue solo, así que esperaba que pudiéramos ser amigos y salir de vez en…'- Sylvester se detuvo por un momento, asimilando sus palabras, razonando un poco la actitud de su pareja. –'¿No acabaste tu turno de trabajo porque estabas celoso de que estuviera conversando con alguien más? Sufferin Succotash! El tipo es solo una persona amable que quería hablar con alguien!'-

Viendo a su pareja fruncir el ceño, Pepe solo sonrió ligeramente. Si… la forma en que su pareja percibía las cosas siempre sería muy diferente a la suya y a la de todos los demás….

 **Action: character must walk somewhere**

 **(Sly/Pepe)**

Hacer enojar a Pepe es como cumplir un record, se requería de un talento especial para conseguirlo, pues la paciencia, personalidad y en su caso, el romanticismo, de su pareja resultaba ser barreras más que suficientes como para impedir que el francés se molestara por cosas insignificantes.

Para hacerlo enojar, se necesitaba de… ser tan estúpido como el, o al menos eso fue lo que Bugs le dijo cuándo le comento el problema y la falta de comunicación con Pepe, quien llevaba dos días sin contestar sus mensajes o llamadas. Para muchos dos días sería un tiempo demasiado insignificante como para preocuparse, pero… se trataba de Pepe… el francés que podía llamar a las cuatro de la mañana al celular y respondería sin importarle la hora, inclusive ha habido veces en las que llego a llamarlo accidentalmente en medio de una filmación y su pareja tuvo la osadía de detener todo con tal de contestar.

Por lo tanto, el que hayan pasado dos días y no respondiera sus llamadas o mensajes… era una cantidad alarmante de tiempo. Lo que significaba que esta vez, dio en el blanco, esta vez consiguió molestar realmente a su pareja y el hecho de que Bugs se negara a darle más detalles de que específicamente fue lo que hizo para hacerlo enojar, no era de mucho ayuda.

Mas sin embargo ahora mismo que yacía caminando a la mitad de la noche con una ligera chaqueta puesta y un ramo de rosas, que le daría vergüenza llevar en manos si se encontrara de día, tenía el tiempo suficiente para descubrir la razón el mismo.

Daffy y Bugs se equivocaban, todos aquellos que sabían de su relación con Pepe, estaban equivocados al pensar que nunca discutían o peleaban. Claro que lo hacían, no tanto como el apiñonado y el pálido, pero tampoco era como si su relación resultara tan perfecta como creían. Pero como solía decir el francés "de cada problema se aprende algo nuevo"…. Excelente ahora estaba citando las palabras de su pareja… ¿tan culpable se sentía? O solo eran los nervios de no saber que diantres le diría al llegar.

Fuera lo que fuera, esperaba que por lo menos le abriera la puerta, pues si estaba molesto por lo que el creía que estaba entonces… posiblemente su relación estaba llegando a su fin, y resultaba extraño como el tan solo pensar en ello, le hacía sentir una presión extraña en el pecho, al mismo tiempo que nervios viajaban por su cuerpo.

Pepe podía aguantar muchas cosas, podía aguantar su torpeza o descuidos, su falta de demostraciones dulces o mimos, pero el que insultara o se burlara del amor que tenía el francés por el… era una historia distinta y eso fue lo que hizo. Lo dijo sin querer y mientras discutían sobre algo que ya ni siquiera recordaba con claridad, lo dijo con una voz burlona y con todas la intensión de herirlo, cosa que en ese momento no creyó conseguir pero que si lo hizo.

Llego hasta la casa indicada, con esa enorme reja y bellas estatuas por todos lados inclusive en el patio de la entrada, el tan siquiera estar cerca le parecía intimidante en esos instantes.

Toco el timbre una vez y no hubo respuesta, toco una segunda vez y el lugar parecía estar en silencio… ¿tan siquiera servía el timbre? Apretó el botón varias veces, una tras otra, buscando la respuesta a su pregunta y la obtuvo en cuanto la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a su pareja.

Marcas rojizas se hallaban pintadas bajo sus ojos y su nariz parecía hacerle competencia a la suya, pues estaba igual de enrojecida.

Quedándose de pie frente al francés sin saber que decir, lo miro por un momento.

Había veces en que olvidaba… que Pepe podía llegar a ser una persona muy sensible….

-'¿Qué hace aquí, Monsieur?'- cuestiono, mirándolo con una expresión arrogante, tan poco común que parecía ajena a aquel rostro.

-'Sufferin Succotash… ¿Qué te has hecho?'- frunció el ceño e inconscientemente una mueca de disgusto se pintó en su rostro.

-'Si eso es todo lo que ha venido a decirme, le pediré que se retire de mi propiedad'- dijo notablemente ofendido.

A veces también olvidaba que sus papeles llegaban a cambiar, que en ocasiones Pepe podía ser orgulloso y testarudo también, que en ocasiones el podía sacar las agallas suficientes como para tomar las riendas en la relación y arreglar las cosas….

Pero eso era algo que nadie sabía, ni necesitaban saber.

Soltando un resoplido, se adentró a la casa, apartando al francés de su camino.

Esto no era parte del plan, pero… era mejor que solo disculparse con palabras y esperaba que sus esfuerzos por tragarse su timidez y vergüenza sirvieran para arreglar las cosas, pues si no lo hacían, entonces no estaba muy seguro de que más hacer.

Y es que en parte era culpa también de Pepe, por hacerlo sentir tan cómodo en su posición de no poner mucho de su parte…. Mas sin embargo en días como esos, en situaciones como esas, se recordaba a si mismo que el también era un hombre, que también deseaba a su pareja y que podía tomarlo si este se lo permitía.

Le resultaba extraño por supuesto, pues estaba acostumbrado al papel sumiso, aunque no significaba que le disgustara el tomar el control cuando era requerido.

Sorbió el labio inferior de su pareja para después morderlo, besarlo una vez más y soltarlo despacio.

Aquel cuerpo respondía a él tan fácilmente que casi lo habia olvidado. Ese lienzo blanco que se dejaba hacer sobre la cama, que se entregaba a él y lo recibía sin problema alguno, lo extrañaba sin siquiera saberlo.

Beso su pecho, tan blanco como el interior de sus muslos, lo beso escuchándolo tomar aire con dificultad, al pasar su lengua sobre esos pezones rosados que se enrojecían al contacto y se erguían ante el estímulo.

Ojos miel seguían sus pasos entreabiertos, ansiosos por ver cuáles serían sus siguientes movimientos y esos labios cuya sonrisa coqueta parecía permanente, formaban una dulce sonrisa sino tímida, un tanto atontada e infantil.

Sorbió sus pezones por unos segundos más, pues si bien no pensaba en sus acciones antes de hacerlas, su misma mente y cuerpo eran suficientemente capaces de guardar memoria de las respuestas que buscaba conseguir, las partes de ese cuerpo a las cuales debía de dedicarles más tiempo y…

Lo escucho gemir, fuerte y profundo, como solían ser cada ruido que esbozaba durante el acto, pues el francés era diferente a él en más de un solo sentido. No se cohibía, no se avergonzaba tan fácil, sabía qué hacer para seducirlo también, no se inmutaba ni era tímido al momento de demostrar cómo se sentía.

Observo por un segundo su obra, viendo como la piel se amorataba rápidamente, dejando un círculo morado justamente junto al pezón, entintando parte de la areola. Coloco un beso en la zona, escuchándolo suspirar dulcemente, como una persona enamorada viendo a su ser amado.

Continúo, pasando a morder el lóbulo de la oreja del porcelana, escuchándolo gemir una vez, inconscientemente intentando recordar, aquel lugar en especial que se obsesionó con tocar la vez anterior.

Besando rápidamente los labios de su pareja, bajo hasta sus muslos y sin siquiera molestarse en dar aviso alguno, mordió el lugar, haciéndolo con fuerza, no suficiente para romper la suave piel del francés, pero la suficiente para hacerlo, gritar y eso fue precisamente lo que consiguió.

Besando la piel de sus muslos, la sorbía con fuerza, la mordisqueaba un poco y la curaba con dulces besos húmedos que esperaban aliviar el dolor, mientras que una de sus manos se mantenía ocupada con aquel pliegue de resistencia que censuraba el dulce lugar que le llevaría a volverse uno con su pareja.

Los ojos miel ya no le miraban, solo se cerraban con fuerza o miraban al techo y la sonrisa era ahora un dibujo que representaba el placer de su dueño.

Un dedo humedecido por su propia saliva, fue lo primero que dejo entrar, probando el calor y tensión en el lugar. Lo escucho inhalar temblorosamente y sus manos buscaron las sabanas, agarrándolas con firmeza.

Lubricante y movimientos lentos, mientras lo besa con toda la lascivia que la situación acumulaba, solo necesitaba un poco más y podría pasar a la siguiente base.

No le diría a nadie, pero con besos así era que se aventuraba a traer de regreso ese constante pensamiento que tenía más allá de presente. Su pareja era capaz de besar de tal manera que se sentía como si estuvieran teniendo sexo, con un solo beso podía debilitar sus piernas y brazos, con sus labios conseguía hacerlo gemir y lanzarlo al borde del clímax, por eso fue que se apartó despacio, abandonando la excitante sensación de aquellos labios, para tener entonces una imagen del atractivo desastre que estaba haciendo de su pareja, con rastros de saliva brillando en su color porcelana, con su cabello revuelto, su pecho y pezones al igual que sus muslos y cuello, llenos de mordiscos amorosos de colores rojo intenso y morado.

-'¿Listo?'- cuestiono, sintiendo la resequedad de su garganta al hablar.

-'Acaba conmigo, Mon Amour'- bromeo, con una voz suave y anhelante.

Se sonrojo con fuerza al escuchar sus palabras, pero no había forma en que se cohibiera en ese momento, no cuando el francés miraba hacia su miembro al mismo tiempo que pasaba su lengua sobre sus labios, agregando un poco de brillo a su boca. Estaba impaciente, tan impaciente como él.

Adentrándose despacio, recordaba lo que su pareja solía hacer con él, contaba despacio hasta diez, respirando hondo y le indicaba con esa forma de hablar siempre seductora, que le indicara cuando moverse. Haciendo lo mismo, le vio sonrojarse y morderse el labio risueño.

La señal le fue dada y el movimiento de sus caderas inicio, al mismo tiempo que brazos se aferraban a su espalda.

Esta era la parte en la que batallaba aun, porque había tanto a donde mirar, tanto de que tomar nota y recordar. Como la forma en que sus labios se partían inhalando y exhalando entre gemidos, como las gotas de sudor que iban de su cien al cuerpo de su pareja, como la expresión de embelesamiento que se pintaba por todo su rostro cuando besaba sus parpados, frente o mejillas, o como la expresión que abarcaba su rostro cuando llegaba a su clímax…

 **-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

Se quedó inmóvil por segundos que parecieron eternidades. Lo observaba recuperar el aliento al mismo tiempo que el recuperaba al suyo, para después salir despacio, abandonando el calor interno del cuerpo de su pareja.

Sin decir nada se recostó a su lado, viendo como los dedos del porcelana pasaban sobre las marcas, mirándolas con ternura, mientras sus yemas las tocaban con cautela.

Entonces los ojos miel se dirigieron a él.

Sabía que era lo que debía de hacer ahora, siendo al revés el siempre terminaba por quedarse dormido justo después del acto, pero en estos casos, el francés demandaba ser consentido y mimado.

Beso sus mejillas y le escucho reír.

 **-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

 **-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

 **Gracias por los reviews! Gracias por los favoritos y los "follows"! Siempre son de ayuda para alentarme a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Lamento el que me este tardando tanto en subir los capitulos, pero con la universidad no puedo hacer mucho u.u**

 **Les mando un abrazo y que todos tengan un excelente inicio de semana.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Beach**

 **(Bugs/Daffy)**

Se removió en su lugar, mirando por unos segundos hacia el mar que se extendía enfrente de él y a pesar del bello panorama no podía evitar pensar que lucía… completamente patético en ese momento.

Un sombrero enorme sobre su cabeza, brindándole sombra a su rostro y parte de sus hombros, lentes de sol cubriendo el color azul de sus ojos del exterior y una toalla de playa, bajo la cual escondía su torso, brazos y piernas, dejando únicamente los dedos de sus pies a la vista.

Podía escuchar a personas reír no muy lejos de él, revolviendo sus risas con el sonido de olas golpeando contra la orilla.

No tenía mejores palabras para describir como se sentía en esos instantes, pues podría estar disfrutando de su luna de miel, podría estar corriendo por la arena para tomar la pelota de playa que salió volando a metros de distancia del dueño de aquella piel apiñonada que veía trasladarse rápidamente frente a él, en busca del objeto. Podría estar gozando del sol, el agua salada y el excitante aspecto que lucía su apenas ayer nombrado oficialmente esposo, con su definido torso más bronceado de lo común, al descubierto; su cabello azabache peinado hacia atrás dejando en el olvido los tres típicos mechones que tanto lo caracterizaban y el traje de baño recién mojado que se pegaba a su cuerpo, tentándolo inconscientemente.

Mas sin embargo en vez de estar haciendo cualquiera de esas cosas… se encontraba en aquella silla de playa, bajo esa aburrida sombrilla, y todo gracias a que su delicada piel pálida resulto ser demasiado sensible al sol, al punto de hacerlo lucir como un…

-'¿Qué pasa, Camarón? ¿No te estas divirtiendo?'- la voz burlona lo hizo suprimir un gruñido de enojo.

Alzo la mirada, encontrándose con un Daffy quemado por el sol, presumiendo el bello bronceado que su piel había adquirido.

-'Podría ser mejor, Doc'- Respondió de mala gana, fingiendo una sonrisa. Estaba decidido a mantener su disfraz de calma sin importar lo malas que pudieran ser las circunstancias. –'¿Quién va ganando?'- cuestionó bajando un poco sus lentes de sol.

-'Los tortolos son mejores de lo que creí. Pero nada que el gran Daffy Duck no pueda manejar'- Inflo su pecho en orgullo, dejándole ver su brillante sonrisa blanca.

-'Si ellos ganan tendremos que pagar la cena, así que… eeeh… patéales el trasero, Daff.'- susurro esto último, con una sonrisa maliciosa que fue imitada por su cónyuge.

-'Tenlo por seguro, Bugsy'-

Viéndole inclinarse hacia él, un beso fue dejado sobre sus labios, permitiéndole saborear la sal que el mar había dejado sobre los carnosos labios del apiñonado.

 **Quote: "You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." ― Dr. Seuss**

No sentía la pesadez en sus parpados a pesar de la hora.

¿En qué momento ocurrió? ¿En qué momento la línea desapareció? Un amante de una noche, un acoston rápido para liberar el estrés de su trabajo, un amante sin compromiso que sencillamente siempre se encontraba a disposición, disponible y tan deseoso como el de satisfacer esa constante necesidad de tocar y ser tocado.

Ocurrió como en parpadeos. Un parpadeo y estaba estrechando de mala gana su mano, mirándolo de cerca por primera vez y conociendo el sonido de su voz al decir su nombre por segunda. En un parpadeo se veía a si mismo discutiendo con él, aun cuando internamente es consciente de que aquella sonrisa arrogante es imborrable, otro parpadeo y se hallaba a si mismo levantándose de la cama, dejando un cuerpo pálido descansando entre sus sabanas. Un parpadeo más y una cena costosa tocaba su paladar, provocando una danza de sabores en su boca que iba de la mano con la sensación de revoloteo en su estómago que se desencadenaba con solo mirar a esos ojos azules….

Un último parpadeo y estaba en el presente, en una cama ajena, viéndolo dormir, escuchándolo respirar y sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en un sueño sin siquiera estar dormido.

Sonrió, riéndose de sí mismo en silencio, odiándose un poco, pues el haberse enamorado de su enemigo, de su mejor dicho némesis, no fue ni por un segundo parte de su plan de vida.

Levanto la sabana que le cubría.

No lo había pensado hasta este momento, pero… Bugs estaba en la misma situación que el ¿No es cierto? El orejón ha ido bajando su guardia poco a poco, hasta el punto en que podía quedarse profundamente dormido con el ahí.

Le dio un vistazo rápido al cuerpo de su acompañante, pasando dedos anhelantes por su piel suave.

-'Eres un pervertido, Daff. Siempre lo supe'-

Aparto su mano de inmediato, sobresaltándose al escucharlo hablar.

Una risa cansada y le vio girar, quejándose un poco al mover su cadera.

-'Son las dos de la mañana, ¿Qué haces despierto aun, Duck? Creí haberte dejado agotado'- La mano pálida de Bugs, paso entre su cabello, dejando que mechones negros se revolvieran por sus dedos.

-'Ni en sueños Orejón'-

Bugs se limitó a reír, irguiéndose para ponerse sobre el cuerpo del apiñonado.

-'Eso lo veremos'- susurró, hablando contra su cuello.

 **Warmth**

 **(Bugs/Daffy)**

Podía odiarlo, podía gritarle insultos y buscar mil maneras de arruinar su carrera… pero jamás se podría perdonar a si mismo si lo dejara así.

Fue un pequeño fallo, una equivocación en medio de una presentación que ameritaba una rutina perfecta. Un desliz, un tropezón y en un error de segundos que no debieron ocurrir, la audiencia esbozo un "oh" que se escuchó en unísono por todo el lugar.

El personaje siempre victorioso, que era la viva representación de la astucia y perfección, se veía manchado ahora y con ello la racha impecable del actor favorito de todos.

Y si tan solo alguien fuera capaz de verlo como lo veía el en ese momento… no lo creerían.

-'va a estar bien, Dientón.'- dijo de mala gana, acariciando el hombro del joven actor, que tal como lo haría un niño, yacía sentado sobre su regazo con su rostro escondido en su cuello y sus brazos aferrándose a él con fuerza.

Le resultaba simpático el que las cosas hubiesen resultado de esa manera, pues se suponía que a esa hora debería de haber estado en el estudio filmando, pero al parecer el destino quería que estuviera en la presentación de Bugs para verlo caer en pleno acto, ya que se canceló la filmación y acabo yendo.

Y tal vez fue la mirada que el orejón le dedico justo al momento de caer, esa expresión de conciencia revuelta con terror, o tal vez fue el recuerdo de su propia experiencia, ese recuerdo que le traía de vuelta la sensación de pánico que el sintió al cometer el mismo error. Fuera cual fuera la razón que lo hizo reaccionar, término adentrándose en el camarote del orejón con los brazos abiertos dispuesto a reconfortar al orejón.

Fue así como término sentado en esa cara silla con el teatro presentando el espectáculo de otra estrella y el prácticamente envolviendo en un abrazo cálido al pálido actor.

 **9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-**

 **Bugs' Side**

Se sentía bien. Aquella sensación cálida que lo abarcaba era reconfortante hasta el punto de hacerlo olvidar casi por completo el peor incidente de toda su carrera como actor.

Por un momento, mientras se levantaba del suelo tras su estúpido incidente, creyó que su carrera estaba acabada, que sería la burla de todos y que no habría forma en que la prensa no hablara de esto en el titular del próximo periódico. Mas sin embargo lo primero que vio al alzar la mirada al público fue a Daffy, haciéndole señas con una expresión tan tranquila en su rostro que por un segundo le pareció haberse vuelto loco.

Le decía que se pusiera de pie, que conservara la calma, que se sacudiera el traje y sonriera al público con esa típica sonrisa conquistadora suya, y eso fue lo que hizo. Seguir los pasos que esos ojos verdes le indicaban fue como ver una puerta de salida que sirvió como el amortiguador perfecto para no caer en el pánico y acabara olvidando el resto de su acto.

Respirando hondo, se dejó envolver en el masculino aroma de Daffy, quien reacomodaba sus manos de tal manera que ahora una de ellas sostenía su cintura mientras que la otra formaba círculos en su espalda. Esa actitud egocentrica e infantil que llegaba a tomar el apiñonado a veces hacían que olvidara ese espacio de tres años de diferencia que se mantenía entre ellos, tres años de sabiduría podría llamarlo de esa forma en su cabeza.

-'Dientón, tenemos que irnos o nos dejaran aquí'- advirtió Daffy removiéndose un poco.

-'Cinco minutos más'- susurro, dejando que su aliento diera contra la dulce piel bronceada del actor, haciéndolo de forma inconsciente.

-'Cinco minutos más y te bajas, porque no soy santa claus como para que estés sentado así'- replico haciendo un gesto a su osadía de sentarse sobre el regazo del apiñonado.

-'Eso quiere decir que no me dejaras pedir mi regalo'- soltó una risilla, moviéndose de tal forma que su cuerpo pudiera obtener un poco más de esa sensación cálida que se desprendía de Daffy.

Ojos verdes lo observaron de reojo, notablemente indecisos. ¿Podían culparlo? ¿Podía alguien culparlo por hallar al segundo actor más codiciado de todo el estudio, más sensual que nunca?

-'Para demostrarte lo generoso que soy, te dejare que me digas que quieres de regalo'- Frunció el ceño sonando molesto, pero escondiendo una sonrisa detrás de su mueca.

-'¿En verdad quieres que te lo diga, Doc?'- Coloco un beso en el lóbulo de su oído tras decir aquello, viendo con diversión como el rostro del apiñonado se enrojecía. –'Gracias, Daff'- Dijo esto, permitiendo que sus dedos se entrelazaran con los suyos, deseando que de esta forma supiera la sinceridad detrás de sus palabras, pues siendo sincero… Daffy lo había salvado esta vez.

 **Winter**

 **(Bugs/Daffy)**

Algo estaba mal, lo podía ver fácilmente, el nerviosismo de Daffy era tan notable que le era difícil el fingir ignorancia y pasarlo por alto.

Lo podía ver caminar de un lado a otro "ayudándole" a colocar los adornos navideños para la cena que tendrían con sus amigos más cercanos del estudio y desde lejos era capaz de ver como sus manos temblaban y sus piernas no dejaban de moverse inquietas al igual que sus ojos, que evitaban los suyos a toda costa.

Siendo sincero esto no era lo que se esperaba, no en invierno, no cuando estaban por festejar la celebración que añoraba todo el año. Era la época en que tanto el apiñonado como el, se olvidaban de las constantes peleas e iniciaban una temporada de treguas donde el pelear por pequeñeces estaba completamente fuera de discusión.

En sus primeros años de relación atribuía la buena conducta de Daffy, al frio invernal que le era tan difícil tolerar, mas sin embargo con forme fueron pasando los años se ha dado cuenta que el ajuste que el apiñonado realizaba para evitar exaltarse por cualquier cosa, se debía no al frio, sino al conocimiento que tenia de que esta era la época favorita de Bugs y que por lo tanto debía de pasarla lo mejor posible, sin nada que arruinara esa bella alegría de invierno que presentaba el pálido.

Mas sin embargo este día el apiñonado se presentaba diferente… no era como si se viera molesto por algo, sino que…

Entrecerrando sus ojos con sospecha, Bugs detuvo por un segundo sus pensamientos para dirigir su mirada hacia el apiñonado, quien al sentirlo volvió sus ojos verdes hacia él. Sus miradas chocaron por unos segundos, antes de que Daffy acabara por apartar la suya rápidamente, no con una expresión de molestia como usualmente hacía, sino con un nerviosismo poco común, que iba acompañado de un sonrojo intenso.

'"Raro…"' pensó Bugs para mí mismo, siguiendo los pasos del apiñonado que terminaba de colocar un par de esferas más en el enorme árbol que recién habían puesto.

-'No tardaran en llegar los demás, Doc. Deberíamos de poner el arma secreta'- bromeo, sacando de entre la caja de decoraciones, una rama de muérdago.

-'¡¿Qué?! ¿T-t-tan p-pronto?'- le escucho tartamudear, dejando ver su tensión a traves de sus palabras, mientras que sus manos hacían malabares con tal de no tirar las esferas que llevaba en brazos.

-'Si, Duck. No queremos que nadie pase navidad sin recibir aunque sea un pequeño beso, ¿no es así?'- Sonrió coqueto, observando de reojo al apiñonado, quien simplemente miro hacia su reloj.

Llevando la mediana rama en manos, coloco está en el marco de la puerta de la entrada, justo en el mismo lugar que ocupaba cada año. Para él era como una tradición el colocar esa rama de muérdago todos los años… una tradición de la cual Daffy formo parte con el inicio de su relación.

Quedándose debajo del muérdago le dedico una sonrisa cálida, antes de buscar con la vista a su pareja. Esta era la mejor manera de confirmar si algo andaba verdaderamente mal.

-'Vamos, Daff. No dejes esperando a tu amado'- bromeo con un tono entre seductor y burlón.

Viendo al apiñonado tragar saliva y rodar los ojos con impaciencia, lo observo dejar las esferas de lado para entonces acercarse a él. Eso era una buena señal ¿No es cierto? Si Daffy quisiera confesar algún tipo de infidelidad entonces ni siquiera querría besarlo ¿no es cierto?

Infidelidad…, sintió su corazón encogerse ante la palabra. Ahora su mente le estaba jugando bromas… Por qué no había forma en que Daffy lo engañara y por eso estuviera actuando tan extraño ¿cierto?

Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, negándose a mantener pensamientos tan absurdos en su mente.

Dedicándole la mejor sonrisa que tenía para la noche a su pareja, vio a este colocarse frente a él, luciendo por una rara razón, mas apuesto que de costumbre.

-'Entonces…'- murmuro, acortando la distancia entre ellos. –'¿Dónde está mi beso navideño?'- amplio su sonrisa.

Daffy se tensó nuevamente ante sus palabras, acto que Bugs opto por pasar por alto para entonces cortar la distancia. Mas sin embargo, apenas y estuvo por besarlo, cuando el apiñonado acabo apartándose.

-'T-t-tengo que decirte, veras Dientón, yo…'-

Lo sabía, algo andaba mal. Esa actitud extraña… algo había ocurrido y no estaba del todo seguro de querer enterarse en ese momento.

-'Escúpelo, Daff'- dijo con un tono serio, cruzándose de brazos.

Luciendo algo impresionado por sus palabras, vio al apiñonado respirar hondo, antes de palpar el bolsillo de su pantalón con una de sus manos.

-'¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?'- continuo Bugs, sintiéndose incapaz de mantenerse callado, mientras el torpe de su pareja lo dejaba en suspenso.

-'¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué piensas que hice algo? No hice nada! Es solo que…'- vacilo nuevamente, permitiendo que sus ojos verdes se encontraran con el azul intenso de Bugs por primera vez en todo el día.

Exasperado por la falta de explicación por parte de Daffy, Bugs abrió sus boca nuevamente, dispuesto a iniciar con el interrogatorio que le diera la respuesta del extraño comportamiento del apiñado, pero antes de que pudiera soltar palabra alguna, vio a su pareja moverse, poniendo una rodilla en el piso, al mismo tiempo que sacaba una pequeña caja negra de su bolsillo.

-'Bugs, yo…'-

Oh, esto no estaba pasando. No, su mente estaba alucinando, esto no podía estar pasando. Daffy Duck el egocéntrico actor, su pareja, su Daffy, estaba de rodillas, con esa caja negra abierta, mostrándole un anillo que a pesar del diamante que llevaba lucia lo bastante masculino como para ser usado en público, era demasiado, no podía ser real.

Escuchando al apiñonado pronunciar su nombre una vez más, fue que se dio cuenta… aquello estaba ocurriendo en verdad.

Llevándose ambas manos a la boca, el pálido no pudo contener la carcajada que salió de sus labios, interrumpiendo el discurso que muy seguramente su pareja estaba por darle.

No sabía precisamente la razón por lo cual lo estaba haciendo o porque su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de esa manera, pero, dio un vistazo rápido a Daffy antes de soltarse riendo nuevamente. Pero, no podía dejar de reírse, porque todo aquello era demasiado cómico en verdad, todo ese nerviosismo de Daffy, su actitud extraña, su falta de palabras en todo el día… todo eso se debía a esto. El apiñonado, su pareja de años, había decidido que en su temporada favorita, en su día favorito del año, debía de hacer lo que parecía ser una propuesta de matrimonio.

Consiguiendo controlar su risa, respiro hondo aun risueño, para entonces dirigirse una vez más a Daffy, quien ahora estaba de pie tan pálido como un muerto y con la pequeña caja aun en sus manos.

-'Si no quieres, bastaba con que lo dijeras, no tenías que burlarte de mí!'- replico Daffy, dejando su expresión de impresión por una de enojo y vergüenza.

-'No, Doc, No es eso!'- contuvo su risa, disimulando esta con una tos fingida. –'Dilo otra vez, para que te pueda responder como se debe'-

Daffy lo miro inseguro por un momento antes de poner su rodilla en el suelo otra vez.

Sin duda alguna, el invierno era su época favorita.

 **Halloween**

 **(Bugs/Daffy)**

Disfraz de vampiro que combinaba bien, pues su color pálido de piel complementaba el atuendo junto con aquellos ojos claros que parecían ser capaces de analizar a una persona con una simple mirada. Guantes escondían manos de dedos delgados y suaves que en caso de ser necesario podían danzar sobre las teclas de cualquier piano, y ese traje hecho a la medida vestía aquel cuerpo que robaba miradas por donde pasara.

Solo existía un detalle… el dueño de aquel traje podía ser un dolor de cabeza cuando se lo proponía, cosa que pasaba más seguido de lo que su poca paciencia era capaz de aguantar.

Apretó los dientes entrando al cuarto, cerrando la puerta del vestidor detrás suyo.

A veces se cuestionaba si ese idiota seguía con él porque era el único lo suficientemente tonto como para aguantarlo, ya que alguien como el dientón que esperaba por el leyendo ese aburrido libro de siempre, era una anomalía entre la multitud. Apuesto, pero con una personalidad difícil de soportar y seguir con su actitud astuta y siempre ganadora, no hacía más que frustrar a toda chica que saliera con él. Si a esto le agregaban la falta de tiempo y el enorme amor que le tenía a su trabajo, entonces parecía razonable el que tantas mujeres lo hayan botado a lo largo de su vida.

E inclusive el mismo debió de haberlo hecho cuando tuvo la oportunidad, debió de haberlo dejado desde el inicio, pero tampoco podía mentirse así mismo… era capaz de soportarlo porque resultaban más parecidos de lo que deseaba aceptar.

-'¿Ya estas…?'- alzo su mirada, apartando el libro de sus manos antes de dirigir sus ojos hacia Daffy.

Si, se parecían en algunas cosas… pero esta como otras tantas se unía al sin número de excepciones que los diferenciaba haciéndolos prácticamente opuestos.

Tenía que aclararlo antes de decirlo, esto no fue idea suya, esto lo hacía como un favor que le cobraría caro al pálido en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

-'¿Feliz?'- se llevó las manos a la cintura, molesto por esa extraña voz en su mente que le decía que aquello no estaba tan mal, que hasta podia disfrutarlo… o mejor dicho lo estaba haciendo.

-'Mucho'- Respondió, sentándose correctamente. –'Acércate, Doc'- estiro sus brazos hacia el frente.

Rodando los ojos, hizo lo indicado, acercándose a Bugs hasta colocarse enfrente de él, acto que el dientón aprovecho para rodear su cadera con sus brazos, dejando que su mejilla diera contra su abdomen.

-'¿Y tus zapatillas? Creí haberte comprado unas'- dio un vistazo a sus pies descalzos, que únicamente eran cubiertos por la tela de las medias que llevaba puestas.

-'Nunca acordamos eso, Orejón.'- Replico, listo para renegar en caso de que el pálido insistiera en que los usara, pero este solo se encogió de hombros dejándolo de lado.

Negándose a ver a los ojos azules que sentía recorrerlo, vio hacia el estante de premio, donde yacían todos los reconocimientos que el joven actor ha ido adquiriendo con el tiempo. Era frustrante que a pesar de ser mayor que él tuviera menos premios.

-'Eeeeh Duck'- le escucho llamar, forzándolo a bajar su mirada para poder verlo a la cara, encontrándose con una expresión que no ha llegado a ver más que en la cama, con esas mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y sonrisa absurda que ocultaba pobremente lo que él sabía desde hace meses. –'Sé que esto es raro, pero podrías disfrutarlo tu también'-

-'¿Pero justamente después de esa estúpida fiesta?!'- Sintió las manos enguantadas moverse por la línea de su disfraz.

-'Si no quieres podemos…'-

No lo dejo terminar, pasando sus manos entre su cabello, para tomar su atención.

Esta no era la mejor forma de pasar la noche de halloween, y podía asegurar que eran una de las pocas parejas que decidían hacer algo como aquello con la idea de aprovechar el disfraz que habían comprado… o que Bugs había comprado más bien.

-'Ya estoy cambiado, Orejón! Así que levántate de una vez'- carraspeo, mas avergonzado que cualquier otra cosa por tener que estar de pie en ese atuendo.

Le escucho reír, cerrando por un momento sus ojos al hacerlo.

-'Te dije que el disfraz te vendría bien'-

Daffy se limitó a hacer una mueca, esforzándose por no decirle al tonto del pálido que su sonrisa podía ser ridículamente tierna a veces.

 **-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

 **Bugs' Side**

Daffy no lo reconocería nunca, pero al menos tendría la satisfacción de haberle visto disfrutar de aquello tanto como el, pues si las expresiones que presentaba en su rostro eran de fiar, entonces la palabra "disfrutar" se quedaría corta.

Se mordió el labio, permitiendo que el colmillo falso que usaba en su dentadura, diera contra su piel rompiéndola ligeramente. Se alababa a si mismo por haber tenido una idea tan perfecta como aquella, no era como si fuera un completo "fan" en perversión de ese tipo, mas sin embargo tratándose de Daffy las cosas resultaban distintas.

Las orejas de conejo seguían en su lugar, manteniéndose intactas entre el cabello azabache de su dueño, mientras que el resto del traje estaba hecho un desastre, dejando el pecho terso del apiñonado al descubierto, exponiendo el par de pezones con los que momentos atrás jugo hasta enrojecerlos.

Comprarle ese sensual traje de conejo, ha sido una de las mejores ideas que ha tenido y no le daba vergüenza el aceptar que el verlo vestido de esa forma lo hacía estremecer. En cierta forma era bueno que no tuviera al apiñonado vestido de esa manera de un lado a otro o de lo contrario no lo dejaría salir de la cama.

 **9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-**

 **Algo corto, algo raro y mal escrito. Perdón por mi falta de actualizaciones, no he tenido nada de inspiración y acabo de pasar por un tiempo muy difícil, de cualquier forma deseo escribir algo antes de navidad, espero que pueda hacerlo, pero si no es así…**

 **Gracias por sus reviews y follows! MUCHAS GRACIAS! Yyyyyyy QUE TENGAN UNA BELLA Y FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Action: The character must talk about their relationship with a friend  
(Pepe/Sly) con un poco de (Mac/Tosh o Goofy Gophers)**

Bailar no es su fuerte, pues sus pies son torpes hasta el punto de hacerlo caer en los primeros pasos, yéndose usualmente de cara contra el piso.

Soltando un suspiro observo a la pareja frente a él, se movían con tanta facilidad que parecían descendientes latinos en vez de británicos con sus cabellos castaños, piel ligeramente bronceada y ojos café oscuro.

Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, formo una pequeña mueca en su rostro, esos dos podían pasar por gemelos, y sin duda eran la pareja más parecida que ha conocido en su vida, conservando rasgos tan similares que más de una docena de veces han sido confundidos por familiares.

Y más sin embargo debería de ser bueno… ¿No es cierto? Sus semejanzas no se detienen en su apariencia externa, sino que también abarcan sus personalidades que resultan ser no solo complementos sino que… casi iguales. Sus gustos, su lenguaje corporal, preferencias, e inclusive solo tenían una pequeña diferencia en su tono de voz. Todo aquello no significaba que fuera malo ¿No es cierto? Significaba que se conocían bien, que se comprendían y podían mantener una relación tan cercana y duradera como de la que presume.

Entonces debería ser… bueno, el tener una pareja con una personalidad tan similar como Mac y Tosh, o inclusive Bugs y Daffy que eran prácticamente caras de una misma moneda.

Por su parte ellos eran… diferentes, no en todos sentidos pero si en los suficientes como para hacerlo rabiar más veces de las necesarias. No eran Bugs y Daffy… pero tampoco eran Mac y Tosh, estaban en un lugar en medio de esos dos tipos de relaciones, a veces más inclinados hacia un lado que a otro.

-'¿Sucede algo Sr. Kat?'- Cuestiono Tosh, sentándose por fin en la mesa, descansando un poco, mientras que su pareja desaparecía entre la multitud en busca de un par de bebidas. –'¿No ha llegado su pareja aun?'- busco entre el desastre de personas, esperando divisar al francés.

-'No es eso…'- bajo su mirada, un tanto avergonzado por su propia forma de actuar. –'vine a aquí solo'- confeso al fin y por la expresión en el rostro del británico podía asegurar que estaba ocurriendo lo que buscaba evitar, no necesitaba que nadie le tuviera lastima, después de todo fue el quien termino con Pepe, no al revés… pero entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan miserable?

-'Problemas en el nido de amor ¿no es así?'- la voz cálida y amable del castaño llego a sus oídos como una suave melodía entre el escándalo de aquel pequeño antro. –'Pero si Sr. Le Pew lo ama… ¿Cuál es el problema?'-

Encogiéndose de hombros aparto su mirada del suelo para volverla a los bailarines en la pista.

¿El problema? Armándose de valor alzo la vista para dirigirla a los ojos café oscuro que esperaban por una respuesta junto con esa usual sonrisa amable. Al menos el estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, no como Daffy quien simplemente rodo los ojos y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

La pareja frente a él es tal como los rumores y su propia imaginación le indicaban, amables al por mayor, extremadamente enamorados uno del otro y perfectos al punto de hablar al mismo tiempo y reírse de la misma manera, al punto de llegar a ser un tanto… incomodos. Mas sin embargo aquello no era lo importante, pues a pesar de todo daban un aura de confianza que le invitaba a hablar más de lo esperado del tema que menos prefería mencionar, su noviazgo con el afrancesado o mejor dicho, el noviazgo que alguna vez tuvo con el afrancesado…

Salió del lugar con un extraño aire fresco acompañándolo, aquella conversación le brindó la oportunidad de desahogarse más de lo esperado ¿Quién hubiera pensado que tenía tanto que decir… de una relación de la que estuvo ausente la mayor parte del tiempo?

 **Cup/mug  
** **(Pepe/Sly)**

Un regalo sencillo. Eso fue lo que ella dijo al irse, un regalo sencillo dejado sobre la mesa de noche, lucia casi olvidado cuando lo vio ahí y siendo sincero una parte de si se preguntaba cómo no ocurrió antes.

Se suponía que sería su regalo de cumpleaños, se suponía que ella se lo daría en persona, mas sin embargo la culpa no yacía en ella, sino en el por haber aceptado quedarse un mes más en la grabación del nuevo film.

Siempre poniendo su trabajo por encima de sus relaciones, no le sorprendía que lo dejaran ni que las mujeres salieran huyendo de él, lo único que si lo llegaba a asombrar eran las cosas que dejaban atrás. Algunas un número telefónico, otras deudas en su cuenta bancaria y esta… una taza que a pesar de pertenecerle no la sentía como suya y por esto mismo se encontraba en aquel lugar, dispuesto a regresarla a la tienda donde la consiguió, por lo menos fue lo suficientemente amable como para dejarle la nota de compra.

El lugar era una pequeña tienda de regalos cerca del centro de la ciudad, la misma que ha visto al pasar cientos de veces y por falta de tiempo no había entrado antes.

Empujando la puerta con suavidad, entró.

Caminó por el lugar, admirando las antigüedades que se albergaban ahí y disfrutando del aire clásico que parecía salir de entre los muebles y curiosidades.

Sosteniendo la taza en manos se permitió observar por un minuto más el lugar.

Y parecía ser una de aquellas tiendas donde la paz podía palparse en el aire… más sin embargo, verla así no era la manera más acertada.

Escuchó la puerta detrás de la caja de pago abrirse de golpe y se volvió a ver esta justo a tiempo para ver salir a un chico rubio de estatura pequeña, ojos grandes que sobresalían de todo su rostro por su color azul cielo y una risa infantil que le agregaba el toque final a su dulce aspecto. Pero lo que capto su atención no era este chico bien parecido, sino quien venía detrás de el con un sartén en mano como si deseara golpear al rubio con él.

No podía clasificarlo en la misma categoría que el de ojos azules, pues su rostro llevaba consigo facciones que anunciaban su edad con facilidad, presentándole un número cercano al suyo. Era atractivo en su propia forma, aun con esos cabellos alocadas y ceño fruncido, aun con esa expresión felina de cazador con la observaba al rubio como si fuera una presa… aun con esa torpeza con la que le vio caer al tropezarse con un par de cajas a su costado.

Su reacción fue inmediata, acercándose al joven caballero para ofrecerle una mano y un…

-'¿Se encuentra bien, Monsieur Chat?'- el apodo salió de entre sus labios inconscientemente como si su mente le hubiese indicado que era el nombre apropiado para un hombre con rasgos tan poco comunes como aquel.

Brillantes ojos verdes lo dejaron sin aliento al mirarlo, haciéndole sentir una revoltura extraña entre miedo y excitación al mismo tiempo.

Pensándolo bien conservaría aquella taza, pues al parecer ya no representaba otro fallo de su parte… sino un juego de cupido y el destino.

 **Concert**

 **(Pepe/Sly)**

Su canción favorita, la podía escuchar rebotar por las paredes de todo el lugar. Su canción favorita por mil y un razones que terminaban disminuyendo a una, era cantada y tocada por el grupo original justamente en el concierto que llevaba esperando hacía ya una eternidad. Mas sin embargo no se encontraba precisamente en el concierto… porque no podía verlo con sus propios ojos y de hallarse en circunstancias distintas estaría gritando maldiciones y refunfuñando por perderse tal espectáculo.

Pero no estaba siendo completamente justo, ya que disfrutaba de la canción y del concierto solo que de manera distinta, nada parecida a lo que se esperaba, y su cuerpo parecía estar consciente de ello pues a pesar de hallarse tenso, se iba relajado poco a poco, dejándose llevar por el calor del cuerpo que insistía en frotarse contra el suyo.

Labios se traslapaban con los suyos en besos seductores, moviéndose siempre con gentileza, estando cálidos, húmedos y frustrantemente suaves; hacían ruidos que ha aprendido a escuchar hasta en sueños y traer de regreso en momentos desesperados cuando se encontraban lejos. Entre esos sonidos estaban los gemidos y cumplidos que le decían lo bien que se sentía el que estuvieran como uno, moviéndose rítmicamente, haciéndolo en el lugar menos apropiado, en el momento más exacto.

Por otro lado su subconsciente le indicaba del ligero ardor en sus piernas que no podrían soportarlo por mucho tiempo más, aferrándose con firmeza a la cintura de su pareja. Podía verse temblar a si mismo por medio del espejo que seguía a su costado y tal como sus piernas el seguro de la puerta de ese baño parecía incapaz de mantener su privacidad por más tiempo, cediendo poco a poco ante los golpes de usuarios frustrados.

Aunque quisiera negarlo una parte de si ya lo había reconocido, se ha convertido en un pervertido tal y como resultaba ser su francés, un pervertido que ha ido cediendo a los arranques de lujuria de su pareja.

" **Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that." – Martin Luther king Jr.**

 **(Bugs/Daffy)**

En ningún momento fue su intención robarle la corona al rey que hacia no mucho subió al trono. Ocurrió casi como una coincidencia o mejor dicho un golpe de suerte.

El público tuvo la oportunidad de elegir, que el haya ganado hasta dentro del mismo "reino" ha sido una reacción esperada… mas no realmente deseada. Por esto se hallaba fuera de aquella puerta, dando ligeros golpes a esta, casi con miedo a romperla.

Derrocar a Daffy, quitándole toda su fama, nunca le cruzo por la mente, solo ocurrió.

Y ahora bien, siendo sincero consigo mismo, lo menos que deseaba era estar ahí, pues el apiñonado lo odiaba con todo su ser y sabía bien que no escucharía ni una palabra suya, mas sin embargo fue Chuck quien insistió en que fuera.

"-'Eeeh Doc, creo que Robert sería mejor para… o inclusive tu podrías…'- busco convencerlo, sin anhelos o ganas de iniciar una disputa con su supuesto némesis.

-'Tienes que ser tu'- dijo Charles, esta vez sonando más firme que antes. –'Daffy es especial, si no vas tu por el… no regresara'-"

No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que le quería decir con eso ¿Por qué Daffy cedería ante él? El azabache le ha dejado claro más de un par de veces que no era nadie digno de darle órdenes y era el único que le contradecía y renegaba ante sus palabras y aun así Chuck se atrevía a mandarlo a él en su búsqueda. Un razonamiento demasiado absurdo si alguien se lo preguntaba.

Toco la puerta una vez más, golpeando esta con sus nudillos.

-'Daffy…'- murmuro cansado de tener que esperar –'¿Piensas dejarme aquí afuera para siempre, Duck?'-

-'¡Si, Lárgate "conejo" despreciable!'- le escucho gritar desde el otro lado de la puerta. Por lo menos le hacia el honor de responder.

Lo único que tenia de simpático de esto era que… una parte de si se llegaba a sentir culpable. Daffy era un actor que podía considerar a su nivel con facilidad, tenía un talento prácticamente palpable y el que el público no consiguiera verlo así le resultaba más frustrante que simpático.

Podía reírse por fuera de la mala fortuna del apiñonado y el menos precio que le daban los espectadores, pero por dentro le molestaba un poco que no pudieran ver el talento que…

Deteniendo sus pensamientos, soltó una risa amarga.

Ahí estaba la segunda razón por la cual no quería estar ahí. Ese extraño sentimiento que se ha ido desarrollando e incrementando con cada mirada que Daffy le otorgaba, le hacía enojar porque sabía que no le correspondería.

-'Daff'- se limitó a hablar, sentándose en el suelo junto a la puerta, harto de estar de pie. –'¿Es cierto que me amas?'- pregunto con toda la seriedad que la pregunta en si le permitía mantener.

Escucho la puerta abrirse de golpe, dejando ver a Daffy completamente sonrojado que lo miraba como si lo hubiese insultado.

-'¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién te dijo….? ¿Cómo…? ¡Por supuesto que No!'-

Limitándose a reír, se puso de pie para entonces acercarse al apiñonado. Por lo menos consiguió hacer que saliera, ahora solo faltaba convencerlo de regresar….

" **There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment." Sarah Dessen  
** **(Mac/Tosh) (The goofy gophers)**

Fue amor a primera vista, lo supo pues las novelas que ha leído y las películas románticas que ha visto han bastado para que se diera una idea de que tal sensación tenía un nombre y era posible, solo que nunca pensó que le ocurriría a él… al menos no de esa manera.

Todo se derivó de aquella sonrisa y tono de voz, que le formularon una pregunta que ya no podía recordar, y lo lamentaba pues ¿Cómo le explicaría a este cautivador joven que su belleza le ha arrebatado todo, hasta su capacidad de habla?

-'¿Se encuentra bien?'- volvieron a decir aquellos labios que sin darse cuenta a estado viendo más de lo debido.

-'S-si, lo lamento mucho, pero podría repetir su pregunta'- consiguió decir, mostrando la mejor sonrisa que tenía disponible por el momento, que al parecer fue suficiente para deshacer la expresión de preocupación de su acompañante.

-'Oh, no tiene de que preocuparse, le repetiré la pregunta con mucho gusto. ¿Ha encontrado lo que buscaba?'- Sin poderse contener Mac término por soltar una risilla, la voz del joven era realmente suave y elegante, al punto de sonar propia de un descendiente de la realeza.

-'Hay un par de cosas que no he conseguido ubicar… tal vez si usted fuera tan amable de brindarme sus servicios pueda encontrarlas'- Menciono, recordando hasta ese instante que se encontraba en una tienda de trajes de etiqueta y que el joven frente a él resultaba ser un empleado del lugar.

-'Sera un placer servirle de ayuda'- respondió el joven de cabellos semejantes a los suyos con aquella coloración marrón rojiza.

-'Ah y si no es mucha molestia… ¿Podría decirme su nombre?'- se acercó un poco más, buscando inconscientemente tomar un poco más de su atención.

-'Tosh ¿Y el suyo es…?'- le escucho decir, ofreciéndole una mano en forma de saludo.

-'Mac'- Menciono su nombre tomando la mano del empleado, quien no únicamente estrecho esta, sino que la mantuvo entre sus dos manos.

-'Mac… un bello nombre que ciertamente hace juego con la belleza de su dueño'-

 **9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, FAVORITES Y FOLLOWS! Se los agradezco muchisimo que aun sigan leyendo mis ridiculos fics sin inspiracion que hago hahahahaha.. bueno pero dejando eso de lado queria mencionarles sobre algo muy importante!**

 **AsHely Hewlett y yo hemos estado contemplando la creacion de un foro para alentar a este bello fandom baffy a escribir, por ahora es solo una idea que pensamos poner en practica a futuro ¿Algun interesado? ¿Les gusta la idea? Diganme sus opiniones porfavor!**


	7. Chapter 7

**FOG**

Se sentía como una niebla densa en su cabeza. Una niebla que convierte sus recuerdos en imágenes borrosas imposibles de descifrar con exactitud.  
Sabía que lo conocía, pues su rostro parecía como una pintura que ha visto muchas veces de lejos pero que jamás se ha detenido a conocer o tan siquiera comprender, y aun así dentro de si algo le decía en susurros que la figura frente a él la conocía de pies a cabeza.  
Un año, eso fue lo que dijo el médico, un año para que su recuperación avance y de dos a cinco para que recuperara la mayor parte de sus memorias. Mas sin embargo tenía la sensación de que un año era demasiado tiempo como para hacerlo esperar, pero aun así el apiñonado seguía firme, diciéndole de vez en cuando con una mueca y apretando sus puños en una clara expresión de frustración que esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario.

"¿Qué fuimos?" "¿Por qué quieres esperar?" "¿Por qué estás tan cerca de mi todo el tiempo?" "¿Por qué parece que eres el único en la tierra que me conoce?" Muchas preguntas afloraban cuando se hallaban juntos y lo hacía todo un poco más molesto y confuso, pues era como si un día se hubiese despertado sin siquiera saber su nombre con claridad y todo para descubrir que tenía una vida de la cual nada recordaba. Y lo principal… no lo recordaba a él.

Duck, era el apellido del dueño de ese cuerpo que se trasladaba por aquella casa que según le han dicho es su hogar y a juzgar por la decoración, los cuadros e inclusive el tipo de alimentos encontrados en el refrigerador, lo es. Vivía con él, se despertaba todos los días, le hacia el desayuno y le preguntaba "¿Qué recuerdas hoy?" Si la respuesta era un "aun nada, Doc" sus atrayentes ojos verdes dejaban ver una pequeña luz de decepción y en caso de que sus primeras palabras fueran "Tengo este pequeña sensación de que conozco esto" entonces su rostro se iluminaba y su ceño fruncido desaparecía dejando ver una sonrisa que nunca fallaban en resultarle divertida.

Siguiendo con la mirada a Duck, viéndolo sentarse frente al televisor, lo contemplo por un momento, observándolo por el rabillo de su ojo.

Las fotografías a su alcance le contaban una historia que nadie le ha confirmado verbalmente y que él no se ha atrevido a preguntar. La mayoría eran de él y Duck en diferentes lugares, a veces en playas, otras en bosques, algunas en lugares famosos como la torre Eiffel y otras… otras que no las ha mencionado a nadie… son de Duck… en su cama mirándolo con una expresión adormilada o dormido o simplemente de el mismo… besándolo en esos gruesos labios que le parecían tan fuera de su alcance.

"Perdón…" Eso era lo único que se le venía a la mente cuando veía esas fotografías "Perdón por no recordarte" Mordiéndose el labio con discreción contuvo las palabras que amenazaban con salir sin su permiso.

-'¿Todo bien, dientón?'- Inclusive su tono de voz, asemejaba a una melodía que se perdía entre la niebla de mente, haciendo eco y disolviéndose hasta desaparecer.

-'Si, Duck'- Respondió sonriendo con incomodidad.

No era justo, sabía que no lo era pero no tenía más remedio que quedarse ahí, después de todo el que estuviera en un lugar con tantas cosas que hacían referencia a su antigua vida era la mejor manera de que recuperara sus memorias con más rapidez. Pero también podía ver lo que el médico no entiende, Duck vive con él, Duck tenía que verlo todos los días y convivir con el sabiendo que nada de lo que fueron en su pasado tenia valor pues el no conseguía recordarlo y no lo haría por un largo tiempo. Debía de ser una experiencia dolorosa… vivir con alguien que significa tanto para ti, pero que para él no eres más que un extraño entre una multitud.

Volviendo su mirada, su vista choco con los ojos verdes del apiñonado, quien al verse descubierto solo se volvió hacia otro lado.

-'No fue tu culpa.'- Dijo Bugs, colocando su mano sobre la de Duck.

-'lo se…Bugsy'- le escucho responder, inseguro y en un tono que le indicaba que mentía.

Apartando su mano dejo que sus dedos acariciaran su piel. Un año era mucho tiempo….


End file.
